


Conversations With This Strange Crew

by LaPetitePersonne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, DES MEMES ET DES GIFS, DES MUSIQUES, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), IL Y A TELLEMENT PEU DE FANFICS EN FRANCAIS OMD, Keith et Lance sont stupides ok, Keith un peu moins, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, abusette, bon voilà le nécessaire est mis place à la stupidité, d'autres persos genre Lotor et Iversion feront leur apparition, donc, et des références pas très utiles ofc, et puis quelques ocs aussi parce qu'il faut bien pour faire tourner cette fic, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais avec cette fic but here we go, je rajouterai sans doute des tags tout aussi peu utiles au fur et à mesure, mais pas trop non plus, sinon il y a
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetitePersonne/pseuds/LaPetitePersonne
Summary: Allura et Shiro sont devenus des modérateurs du Voltron Chat depuis le bannissement de Zarkon, l'ancien modo.Lance est un monstre sociable qui veut rencontrer des gens ivl.Keith s'est fait confisquer sa Xbox et cherche une nouvelle cible pour sa frustration.Pidge a appris, par son grand frère, l'existence de ce chat et décide d'y faire un tour, afin de peut-être trouver des miettes du sombre passé virtuel de Matt.Hunk veut juste rencontrer des gens qui ne puissent le juger sur son physique.Coran, lui, s'ennuie pendant une période creuse dans le restaurant qu'il tient.4 ans plus tard, ils sont devenus un véritable crew pour le meilleur et pour le pire.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok donc juste pour info, ne vous étonnez pas si les persos ne sont pas très fidèles à leur caractère dans cette intro parce qu'ils sont plus jeunes ! En fait. Voilà (je préfère le préciser parce que ça me panique que les gens s'arrêtent à cela et ne lisent pas la suite alors que. AH. SVP. Promis, ils sont plus en caractère après).  
> Allez, la bise, bonne lecture.

**Introduction_La Première Rencontre (2014)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**CoolKid866**_ a créé une conversation sur Voltron Chat : **BIENVENUE AU NO MAN'S LAND**  
[7 personnes connectées : _**CoolKid866**_ , _**chiliconcarne**_ , _**TheGeorgousMan**_ , _**Shiro**_ , _**La Mariée**_ , _**Pidge**_ et _**DarkKnight**_ ]

_**CoolKid866**_ : saluuut :D

_**CoolKid866**_ : c'est la 1ère fois depuis des mois que je vois des gens ici !!

_**CoolKid866**_ : ça va ?

_**chiliconcarne**_ : Coucou :) oui et toi ?

_**CoolKid866**_ : OUI :DDD

_**Pidge**_ : Yo

**_DarkKnight_** : slt

_**TheGeorgousMan**_ : Booonjour !

_**CoolKid866**_ : c'est la première fois que vous venez, non ?

_**Pidge**_ : Faut une première fois pour tout, même si ça fait mal

_**CoolKid866**_ : #savage

_**CoolKid866**_ : jamais vu une âme ici avant

_**CoolKid866**_ : ambiance cimetière tmtc

_**CoolKid866**_ : DEPUIS LA GRANDE GUERRE

_**chiliconcarne**_ : ? :O Une guerre ?

_**CoolKid866**_ : entre les modos et la communauté (ils avaient même des noms, genre les Galra et les Altéens, il me semble). c'était marrant au début mais après tout le monde a été viré et ça a fini comme ça

_**CoolKid866**_ : ~ le Néant ~

_**Pidge**_ : On m'avait déjà parlé de ce chat

_**Pidge**_ : Par mon frère en l'occurrence

_**CoolKid866** _ : woah ton frère ??? comment il s'appelle/appelait ?

_**Pidge** _ : Pooplord

_**CoolKid866** _ : jamais vu :/

_**Pidge** _ : Il préfère Skype

_**Pidge** _ : Et il n'a jamais trop aimé traîner par ici à cause des abrutis (les Galra si j'ai bien compris) qui ont banni tout le monde sur ce chat

_**Pidge** _ : D'ailleurs ils ne sont plus là pour foutre la merde...?

_**CoolKid866** _ : yep, il y a un nouveau modérateur depuis très récemment (pour remplacer Zarkon, le modo qui bannissait tout le monde)

_**CoolKid866** _ : d'ailleurs, il est là ???????? o_o

_**CoolKid866** _ : Shiro ????

_**La Mariée**_ : Il y a deux nouveaux modérateurs.

_**La Mariée**_ : Shiro et moi.

_**CoolKid866**_ : oooooh excusez-moi mademoiselle :) je ne voulais pas vous offenser  <3

_**Pidge** _ : Nice pseudo au passage

_**CoolKid866** _ : merci !! ;)

_**Pidge** _ : Pas toi

_**Pidge** _ : La Mariée

_**Pidge** _ : C'est une chouette ref

_**DarkKnight** _ : lol

_**CoolKid866** _ : hello darkness my old friend

_**La** **Mariée**_ : Merci.

_**CoolKid866** _ : dayum ça pique

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Mercurocroum !

_**Shiro** _ : le harcèlement ne sera pas toléré.

_**CoolKid866** _ : QUI A PARLE DE HARCELEMENT ICI

_**CoolKid866** _ : QUI

_**CoolKid866** _ : et merci The Georgous !

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : à ton service, jeune paladin !

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Est-ce que les Galra sont toujours là et vont revenir ? :s

_**Shiro** _ : non, ils ont fini par partir quand ils ont vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Et après que Zarkon ait été banni.

_**La** **Mariée** _ : Les plaintes contre lui avaient fini par monter jusqu'aux oreilles des hauts modérateurs.

_**Shiro** _ : et Pidge, je connais ton frère.

_**Pidge** _ : Oh ? C'est le moment de me balancer ses dossiers alors

_**Pidge** _ : (je suis là pour ça après tout)

_**Shiro** _ : … il y en a beaucoup trop.

_**Pidge** _ : WAT

_**Pidge** _ : À ce point là ?

_**Pidge** _ : Il m'a caché ça ?!

_**CoolKid866** _ : nous sommes tous pendus à nos claviers, Shiro

_**DarkKnight** _ : tas vraiment que ca a faire

_**CoolKid866** _ : OUI

_**CoolKid866** _ : et toi aussi, visiblement !!

_**DarkKnight** _ : osef

_**DarkKnight** _ : shiro?

_**Shiro** _ : non. Certainement pas.

_**Pidge** _ : J'ai de l'argent

_**CoolKid866** _ : SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Pooplord ne serait sans doute pas heureux de cela ?? :/

_**CoolKid866** _ : CHILI NE ME FAIS PAS CA

_**CoolKid866** _ : ALORS QUE TOUT AVAIT SI BIEN COMMENCE ENTRE NOUS

_**Shiro** _ : enfin une personne possédant une âme ici.

_**Pidge** _ : Chili, tu vas regretter d'avoir pris parti

_**chiliconcarne** _ : D':

_**DarkKnight** _ : ton pseudo me donne faim

_**DarkKnight** _ : tu peux le changer stp

_**CoolKid866** _ : … fragile

_**DarkKnight** _ : tg

_**DarkKnight** _ : mon frigo est vide jai la dalle

_**CoolKid866** _ : ça n'empêche pas ta fragilité !

_**CoolKid866** _ : toi, ton pseudo me donne envie de me pendre devant tant d'emo-attitude et pourtant je ne dis rien

_**DarkKnight** _ : excuse moi?

_**DarkKnight** _ : le tien me donne envie de te taper dessus avec la batte celeste anti-kikoo

_**Pidge** _ : LMAO

_**Shiro** _ : du calme.

_**La** **Mariée** _ : Nous pouvons vous bannir si nous estimons votre comportement inacceptable alors faites attention.

_**Pidge** _ : (fuck the police)

_**DarkKnight** _ : il a commence

_**CoolKid866** _ : QUOI

**_CoolKid866_ ** : TU as commencé !!!!! >:o

_**CoolKid866** _ : en agressant ce pauvre Chili !

**_chiliconcarne_ ** : j'apprécie le geste mais pouvez-vous arrêter ?? >_<

_**Pidge** _ : Je ne reste ici que pour avoir ces foutus dossiers, Shiro, alors dépêche-toi de céder

_**CoolKid866** _ : OUI SHIRO

_**CoolKid866** _ :

_**Pidge** _ : Urgh

_**chiliconcarne** _ : owh :3

_**Shiro** _ : je suis imperméable à ce genre de choses.

_**CoolKid866** _ : MENSONGES

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Est-ce que ce chaton est à toi ?

_**CoolKid866** _ : nope mais j'aimerais bien ;(

_**CoolKid866** _ : FRANCHEMENT SHIRO

_**CoolKid866** _ : comment peux-tu résister à cette tendre petite chose ????

_**CoolKid866** _ : la réponse est : tu ne peux pas

_**Shiro** _ : [send photo]

_**Shiro** _ : celui-là est à moi.

_**Shiro** _ : des années d'entraînement pour ne pas y céder et je n'y arrive toujours pas.

_**Shiro** _ : ce chaton photoshopé que tu m'as envoyé n'a aucun pouvoir à côté de celui-ci.

_**CoolKid866** _ : … omg

_**CoolKid866** _ : j'avoue ma défaite o_o

_**CoolKid866** _ : … dis-toi que ton chaton veut sans doute lui aussi voir les dossiers de Pooplord

_**CoolKid866** _ : (comment s'appelle cette adorable petite boule de poils ???)

_**Shiro** _ : techniquement il les a déjà vus.

_**Shiro** _ : (Berlioz)

_**CoolKid866** _ : COMMENT

_**CoolKid866** _ : TRAHISON

_**CoolKid866** _ : DISGRACE

_**Pidge** _ : Je ne pensais pas un jour être jalouse d'un chaton

_**CoolKid866** _ : L'ESPRIT DU MAL EST MARQUE SUR SA FACE

_**CoolKid866** _ : c'est bon je déteste ce chaton c'est officiel

_**Shiro** _ : je pourrais te bannir pour ça.

_**CoolKid866** _ : CE SERAIT DE L'ABUS DE POUVOIR

_**CoolKid866** _ : IL Y A DES TEMOISN

_**DarkKnight** _ : non

_**Pidge** _ : Non

_**Pidge** _ : Tu es trop bruyant pour pouvoir être toléré ici

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Je te soutiendrais CoolKid866 :O

_**CoolKid866** _ : :') bro

_**chiliconcarne** _ : bro !

_**CoolKid866** _ : b r o

_**chiliconcarne** _ : broooo

_**Pidge** _ : Silence

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : ÇA POUSSE

_**DarkKnight** _ : …

_**Pidge** _ : …

_**La** **Mariée** _ : …

_**CoolKid866** _ : MDRRRR

_**CoolKid866** _ : donne moi cet highfive, mec

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Bien volontiers !

_**DarkKnight** _ : je re

_**CoolKid866** _ : ne te sens pas obligé !!!

_**Pidge** _ : Il faut que je parte aussi, j'ai le nouveau Dragon Age qui m'attend

_**CoolKid866** _ : REALLY BITCH

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Pareil Pidge :) je l'ai déjà commencé, il est

_**chiliconcarne** _ :

 

_**Pidge** _ : Je re pour te tenir au courant de ce que j'en pense alors !

_**CoolKid866** _ : hey ! Je ne l'ai même pas encore acheté, enfoirés !

_**Pidge** _ : Ton problème

_**Pidge** _ : A tout, Chili

_**CoolKid866** _ : ENCULE

_**Pidge** _ : ée*

_**CoolKid866** _ : oh

_**CoolKid866** _ : (encore mieux)

_**CoolKid866** _ : eh bien

_**CoolKid866** _ : hâte de vous revoir belle demoiselle ;)

_**Pidge** _ : De un : deg

_**Pidge** _ : De deux : toute tentative de drague envers moi est passible d'une peine de prison

_**CoolKid866** _ : …

_**CoolKid866** _ : quel âge as-tu

_**Pidge** _ : 12

_**CoolKid866** _ : oh mon dieu

_**CoolKid866** _ : je me snes nauséeux

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Soit dit en passant, parce qu'il faudra bien le dire, j'en ai 14 actuellement !

_**CoolKid866** _ : OHHH

_**CoolKid866** _ : MEC

_**CoolKid866** _ : BRO

_**CoolKid866** _ : pareil ! :D

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : J'en ai 43 !

_**CoolKid866** _ : …

_**chiliconcarne** _ : No joke ?

_**Pidge** _ : Est-ce que je viens finalement de rencontrer le fameux « vieux pervers » dont mes parents parlent sans cesse quand ils me voient sur l'ordi

_**CoolKid866** _ : j'en ai bien peur

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Je ne vous permets pas ! Je ne montrerai jamais de telles intentions : je ne suis là que pour discuter et me distraire pendant le travail !

_**CoolKid866** _ : le travail ?

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Je suis le gérant d'un restaurant !

**_chiliconcarne_ ** : UN RESTAURANT ** o **

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Un de ces jours, je travaillerai dans un resto ! :)

**_chiliconcarne_ ** : et je serai ingénieur !

_**CoolKid866** _ : woah

_**CoolKid866** _ : ta motivation est admirable

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Oui, c'est mon rêve ! :3

_**CoolKid866** _ : .

_**CoolKid866** _ : https://youtu.be/hEfU7s1yAAw

_**P** _ _**idge** _ : … Je commence lentement mais sûrement à te détester

_**CoolKid866** _ : you hurt my feelings you bitch

_**Pidge** _ : Idc

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Cette musique est... plutôt bonne ???

_**CoolKid866** _ : OH

_**CoolKid866** _ :

  


**_Pidge_ ** : Je me casse

_**CoolKid866** _ : c'est ça, va rager ailleurs

_**CoolKid866** _ : sale gosse

_**Pidge** _ : Dragon Age m'attend depuis trop longtemps

_**CoolKid866** _ : FUCK YOU

_**Pidge** _ : Certainement pas

_**chiliconcarne** _ : A plus Pidge :)

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Au revoir mon petit ! Reviens nous vite !

_**Pidge** _ : … je fais mon maximum pour ne pas être effrayée par vous, TheGeorgous, vous savez

**_TheGeorgousMan_ ** : :)

_**Pidge** _ : * sueur froide *

_**CoolKid866** _ : :)

_**chiliconcarne** _ : :)

_**Pidge** _ : STOP

_**Pidge** _ : (et non, Cool – je ne peux vraiment pas écrire tout ton pseudo, il me dégoûte –, je ne suis pas en train de faire une référence à l'horreur musicale que tu nous as envoyée)

_**CoolKid866** _ : LOL comme tu veux Pidge ;) mais c'est trop tard

[ _ **Pidge** _ s'est déconnectée]

_**CoolKid866** _ : …

_**CoolKid866** _ : ELLE A FUI

_**DarkKnight** _ : elle ta fui serait plus exact

_**CoolKid866** _ : urgh et l'autre emo est de retour

_**DarkKnight** _ : guess who's back

_**CoolKid866** _ : URGH

_**DarkKnight** _ : back again

_**CoolKid866** _ : STOP

_**DarkKnight** _ : ne me dis pas que tu naimes pas eminem

_**DarkKnight** _ : tout le monde aime eminem

_**CoolKid866** _ : je l'AIME !! mais pas quand quelqu'un d'insupportable le cite !

_**DarkKnight** _ : hmhm insupportable

_**DarkKnight** _ : je ne tai rien fait

_**CoolKid866** _ : PAS ENCORE

_**CoolKid866** _ : et si : tu n'arrêtes pas de m'envoyer des piques discrètement !!!

_**CoolKid866** _ : et moN DIEU TU TAPPELLES DARKKNIGHT

**_DarkKnight_ ** : un probleme?

_**CoolKid866** _ : DEFINITIVEMENT OUI

_**DarkKnight** _ :

 

**_CoolKid866_ ** : JE T'INTERDIS DE MEMER CONTRE MOI

_**chiliconcarne** _ : HÉ ! QU'EST-CE QUI EST PETIT ET QUI EST AU CHÔMAGE ?

_**CoolKid866** _ : xD

_**CoolKid866** _ : CHILI

_**CoolKid866** _ : omd je t'aime

_**DarkKnight** _ : je ne comprends pas

_**CoolKid866** _ : M'ETONNE PAS

_**chiliconcarne** _ : :D

_**CoolKid866** _ : un bon bail comme ça

_**Shiro** _ : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_**CoolKid866** _ : oh Shiro ! de retour pour nous (JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR) filer les dossiers sur le frère de Pidge ?

_**chiliconcarne** _ : C'est une référence à une fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Très connue, très drôle, le top du top :p

_**CoolKid866** _ : AMPHISIOLOGIE

_**Shiro** _ : et qu'est-ce qui est petit et au chômage ?

_**chiliconcarne** _ : En l'occurrence, mon vagin (mais je n'ai po de vagin donc mon pénis ?) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_**CoolKid866** _ : xDDD

_**DarkKnight** _ : vous lisez des fanfictiosn

_**DarkKnight** _ : fanfictions*

_**CoolKid866** _ : quoi QUOI

_**CoolKid866** _ : est-ce que tu vas commencer à les critiquer ????

_**CoolKid866** _ : es-tu CE genre de personnes ????????

_**CoolKid866** _ : ça ne m'étonnerait pas, cela dit }:(

_**DarkKnight** _ : je nai rien dit

_**CoolKid866** _ : encore une fois : PAS ENCORE

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Les fanfics c'est la vie :)

_**CoolKid866** _ : épouse moi <3

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Nous sommes mariés <3

**_DarkKnight_ ** : vous etes des mecs

_**chiliconcarne** _ : yep !

_**CoolKid866** _ : oui ! qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?? que les mecs ne peuvent pas lire de fanfictions ? qu'ils ne peuvent pas se marier ?

_**DarkKnight** _ : … vous etes les premiers a le faire que je rencontre

_**DarkKnight** _ : a lire des fanfictions je veux dire

_**CoolKid866** _ : tu n'as pas dû rencontrer beaucoup de gens COOLS alors ! :P

_**DarkKnight** _ : pas beaucoup rencontre de gens tout court on va dire

_**CoolKid866** _ : oh no

_**CoolKid866** _ : est-ce que c'est le moment où nous expliquons tous à quel point nous sommes asociaux ?? et que c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur ce chat ?

_**CoolKid866** _ : parce que je ne le suis pas !

_**CoolKid866** _ : je voulais juste faire revivre cet endroit ! et j'adore rencontrer des gens sur internet !

_**CoolKid866** _ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) if you see what I mean

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Je ne suis pas asocial mais les gens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, je crois :/

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Internet est beaucoup moins plein de préjugés dans certaines circonstances.

_**CoolKid866** _ : COMMENT OSENT-ILS

_**CoolKid866** _ : JE VEUX DES NOMS

_**CoolKid866** _ : oh wait

_**CoolKid866** _ : en parlant de noms ? ;)

_**CoolKid866** _ : it's time for that shit

**_chiliconcarne_ ** : Appelez-moi Hunk !

_**CoolKid866** _ : ravi de connaître le prénom de mon futur mari (<3) ; moi, c'est Lance !

_**DarkKnight** _ : keith

_**CoolKid866** _ : Shiro ? La Mariée ? Pidge ? The Georgous ?

_**DarkKnight** _ : shiro s'appelle shiro (cest un surnom)

_**CoolKid866** _ : oh

_**CoolKid866** _ : COMMENT LE SAIS-TU

_**DarkKnight** _ : il me la dit

_**CoolKid866** _ : … est-ce que vous parlez dans nos dos ???? en pv ?

_**DarkKnight** _ : non

_**CoolKid866** _ : … * regard suspicieux *

_**La Mariée** _ : Je m'appelle Allura.

_**CoolKid866** _ : OH MY

_**CoolKid866** _ : mon cœur n'était pas prêt, Allura <3 et plus jamais il ne pourra ralentir maintenant à la vue de ce beau nom <3

_**La** **Mariée** _ : Je vais vraiment finir par te bannir.

_**CoolKid866** _ : :'(

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Avez-vous une idée de comment on fait un origami grenouille ? C'est assez urgent !

_**DarkKnight** _ : wtf

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Oui, bien sûr :)

_**CoolKid866** _ : comment tu t'appelles The Georgous ? :D

_**chiliconcarne** _ : [send video]

_**chiliconcarne** _ : J'avais fait cette vidéo pour mon petit frère – qui avait une phase origamis –, il y a quelques mois :) c'est un heureux hasard, ma foi.

_**TheGeorgousMan**_ : Merci beaucoup, Hunk !

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Je m'appelle Coran !

_**CoolKid866** _ : OOOOOOH

_**CoolKid866** _ : CA RIME AVEC TON PSEUDO

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : ;)

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Je dois repartir malheureusement ! Et définitivement cette fois-ci.

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : Le travail m'appelle !

_**TheGeorgousMan** _ : [send video]

_**CoolKid866** _ : C'EST TOI QUI CHANTES ???

_**chiliconcarne** _ : xD

_**CoolKid866** _ : C'EST GRANDIOSE

_**DarkKnight** _ : wtf bis

_**CoolKid866** _ : cela mériterait d'être notre hymne !

_**DarkKnight** _ : je vais lavoir dans la tete toute la journee

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Coran Coran The Georgous Man ! ~

_**CoolKid866** _ : cet homme est un génie :')

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Il est georgous ;)

_**CoolKid866** _ : GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

_**DarkKnight** _ : estce que cest bien toi qui dis ca alors que tu comptes te marier avec hunk (qui nous a clairement confirme avoir un penis)

_**chiliconcarne** _ : POUVONS NOUS EVITER DE REPARLER DE MON PENIS * se met à suer abondamment *

_**CoolKid866** _ : jealous, babe ? ;)

_**DarkKnight** _ : non merci

_**CoolKid866** _ : owh too bad

_**CoolKid866** _ : moi qui aime tant les ados rebelles en crise

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Bon, eh bien, j'ai des cookies à faire !

_**chiliconcarne** _ : A la prochaine, Lance, Keith (et les autres) ! C:

_**CoolKid866** _ : QUOI

_**CoolKid866** _ : NON NE PARS PAS

_**CoolKid866** _ : NE ME QUITTE PAS

[ _**CoolKid866** _ : ](https://youtu.be/hEfU7s1yAAw</a></p>%0A%0A<p><em><strong>Pidge</strong>%20</em>:%20%E2%80%A6%20Je%20commence%20lentement%20mais%20s%C3%BBrement%20%C3%A0%20te%20d%C3%A9tester</p>%0A%0A<p><em><strong>CoolKid866</strong>%20</em>:%20you%20hurt%20my%20feelings%20you%20bitch</p>%0A%0A<p><em><strong>Pidge</strong>%20</em>:%20Idc</p>%0A%0A<p><em><strong>chiliconcarne</strong>%20</em>:%20Cette%20musique%20est...%20plut%C3%B4t%20bonne%20???</p>%0A%0A<p><em><strong>CoolKid866</strong>%20</em>:%20OH</p>%0A%0A<p><em><strong>CoolKid866</strong>%20</em>:</p>%0A%0A<p>%C2%A0<img%20src=) <https://youtu.be/0k63grkip5I>

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Je reviens bientôt, promis :o

_**CoolKid866** _ : :'(

_**chiliconcarne** _ : :/

_**CoolKid866** _ : ToT ne me laisse pas seul avec Keith !

_**DarkKnight**_ : oui stp ne le laisse pas seul avec moi

_**chiliconcarne** _ : :c Lance

_**CoolKid866** _ : pitié ;o;

_**chiliconcarne** _ : J'ai vraiment envie d'aller cuisiner. Je dois partir ! :c

_**CoolKid866** _ : je suis sûr que tu cuisines très bien !!

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Oui :)

_**CoolKid866** _ : … ça rend cette séparation encore plus cruelle !

_**chiliconcarne** _ : :///////////////////

_**chiliconcarne** _ : [send photo]

_**CoolKid866** _ : OWH

_**CoolKid866** _ : MAIS

_**CoolKid866** _ : TU AS UN CHATON TOI AUSSI

_**chiliconcarne**_ : Oui :p il te dit bonjour !

_**CoolKid866** _ : ;u; je crois que je vais pleurer devant tant de mignonnitude

_**CoolKid866** _ : comment il s'appelle ?

_**chiliconcarne** _ : Winnie

_**CoolKid866** _ : haaaaaan -w-

_**chiliconcarne** _ : :)

[ _ **chiliconcarne**_ s'est déconnecté]

_**CoolKid866** _ : est-ce qu'il y a au moins une personne ici qui n'a pas un chaton atrocement mignon ??? à part moi ???

_**CoolKid866** _ : …

_**CoolKid866** _ : SERIEUSEMENT PAS DE REPONSE ??

_**La Mariée** _ : Je n'en ai pas mais j'ai deux serpents et une perruche.

_**CoolKid866** _ : .

_**CoolKid866** _ : Allura...

_**La Mariée** _ : Fais attention à ce que tu comptes dire.

_**CoolKid866** _ : … je pense que je vais juste me taire

_**CoolKid866** _ : (même si c'est sérieusement sexy)

_**CoolKid866** _ : ANYWAY

_**CoolKid866** _ : tu as un chaton, Keith ????

_**DarkKnight** _ : ouais

_**CoolKid866** _ : …

_**CoolKid866** _ : gosh que je déteste être curieux

_**CoolKid866** _ : comment il s'appelle ?

_**DarkKnight** _ : elle sappelle red

_**CoolKid866** _ : Red ?

_**DarkKnight** _ : * soupir *

_**DarkKnight** _ : [send photo]

_**CoolKid866** _ : awww

_**CoolKid866** _ : c'est si adorable, je fonds (+ effectivement, ça explique son nom)

_**CoolKid866** _ : JE VEUX UN CHATON C'EST DECIDE

_**DarkKnight** _ : bien pour toi

_**CoolKid866** _ : JE VAIS EN PARLER A MES PARENTS

_**DarkKnight** _ : cest ca

_**CoolKid866** _ : RIGHT NOW

_**DarkKnight** _ : vas y

_**CoolKid866** _ : OUAIS

_**CoolKid866** _ : HASTA LA LATER KEITH

_**CoolKid866** _ : ESSAIE DE NE PAS TROP T'ENNUYER SANS MOI

_**CoolKid866** _ : CAUSE IT FEELS SO EMPTY WITHOUT ME~

_**DarkKnight** _ : degage

_**CoolKid866** _ : Byyye :D

[ **CoolKid866** s'est déconnecté]


	2. Chapitre 1_part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : OH NON  
> NeverForgetHarambe : Quoi encore  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : uuuuurgh  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : ma petite sœur et mon petit frère sont devant la télé !!  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : j'avais oublié qu'ils seraient là !  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : … ils regardent un dessin animé avec des gens qui ont leurs culs comme compagnons ????  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : j'aurais bien voulu dire « c'était mieux avant » mais l'idée est juste ??? drôle ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GNNNNNN mon chapitre est trop long de 900 caractères :( du coup je suis obligée de le couper en deux (ça m'emmerde à un point)  
> Enfin bonne lecture quand même ~
> 
> Ah oui et (ça peut vous être utile, sait-on jamais) :  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : Lance  
> NeverForgetHarambe : Pidge  
> AntiMemeWar : Hunk  
> GrumpyCat : Keith  
> Dad : Shiro  
> FutureFemmeDeLance : Allura  
> NigelDelajungle : Coran

**Chapitre 1_4 ans plus tard**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**VENDREDI 17 FEVRIER**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation groupée : **AU SECOURS HUNK IVERSON ME REGARDE ENCORE AVEC SON OEIL J'AI PEUR**  
[avec _**AntiMemeWar** _ et **_NeverForgetHarambe_** ]

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Lance

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Encore

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : C'est la troisième fois cette semaine

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Et puis : Hunk ne peut pas t'aider puisqu'il est actuellement chez lui en train de faire des crêpes et de se tortiller sur U Can't Touch This

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : (j'ai une preuve à l'appui vu qu'il m'a envoyé une vidéo quand je lui ai demandé de venir jouer à Overwatch avec moi)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : PITIE

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : PIDGE NE TE MELE PAS DE CA

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : (ta façon d'essayer de me rendre jaloux est presque subtile, continue comme ça, sale gremlin)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : (déjà qu'il a fallu que vous déménagiez l'un à côté de l'autre)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : (SANS MOI)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : + wtf ????

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : IL FAIT DES CREPES ?????

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oui.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : D': cruauté ultime

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ah si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule, Lance

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Pidge, tu as 15 ans, personne ne t'a autorisé à être aussi grossier

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et respecte tes aînés

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ET N'UTILISES PAS PATRICK SEBASTIEN POUR ME CLASHER S'IL TE PLAIT ???

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Deal with that

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : POURQUOI HUNK NE REPODN PAS

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : IL NE PEUT PAS SIMPLEMENT POSER SA POELE ET VENIR ME SOUTENIR

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : COMME LE MEILLEUR AMI QU'IL EST CENSE ETRE

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : À vrai dire, il est au courant de ta situation (je viens d'arriver chez lui vu que lui ne voulait pas venir à moi). Il est désolé pour toi et m'oblige à t'envoyer le plus gros câlin d'ours virtuel qu'il puisse faire

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : (pourri gâté)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : owwww

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : that's my best frieeeend <3

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : dis lui que je l'aime <3

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et que je vais l'appeler ce soir, j'ai besoin de réconfort (CETTE JOURNEE A ETE HORRIBLE JE SUIS EXTENUE ET VOUS ALLEZ EN ENTENDRE PARLER)

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Merlin, ce que tu es exigeant

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Allez tchous

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : PROMETS MOI QUE TU LUI DIRAS

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : PIDGE

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : PROMETS LE

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ENFOIREE

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : é*

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : OUI OUI NE DEVIS PAS LA CONVERSATION

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : :)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : TU ES DETESTABLE

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : La plus belle de mes qualités

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ a changé le nom de votre conversation sur Voltron Chat : **Marathon Scrubs ?? :3**

[3 personnes connectées : _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest**_ , _**NeverForgetHarambe** _ et _**AntiMemeWar**_ ]

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Lance <3 ?

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : HUNK

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : b.r.o.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je t'aime comme un fou

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : comme un soldat

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : COMME UNE STAR DE CINEMA

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Omd ferme-la

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : toujours là pour faire le rabat-joie hmm, monsieur pro-Patrick Sébastien ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Alors, prêt, Lance ? :)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : pour Scrubs, toujours !!

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : On en était à la saison 3, il me semble !

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : yep !

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je me prépare un chocolat chaud, je vais chercher Saphir, je m'installe et on y va !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Papi, va

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Okey :)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je suis tellement fatigué mon dieu, Huuuuuuuuuunk, il faut que je te raconte IVERSON A ENCORE ETE UN VRAI SALAUD AVEC MOI :'(

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Bien sûr :) on se mate Scrubs et tu m'appelles après, comme d'hab !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : cinnamon-roll spotted

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : <3 qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Tu serais sans doute en prison

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : LMAO

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : HUKN

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : hunk*

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : c'était rhétorique !!

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : >:'( I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Lole

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Bon

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Tu es prêt ?

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : OH NON

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Quoi encore

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : uuuuurgh

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ma petite sœur et mon petit frère sont devant la télé !!

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : j'avais oublié qu'ils seraient là !

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : … ils regardent un dessin animé avec des gens qui ont leurs culs comme compagnons ????

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : j'aurais bien voulu dire « c'était mieux avant » mais l'idée est juste ??? drôle ???

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : On s'en bat les steaks, Lance, vire-les

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : :( ma petite sœur va clairement me demander quelque chose en échange

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : elle est quasiment la reine du chantage, de la manipulation et des affaires frauduleuses dans cette maison

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : On s'en bat toujours les steaks, Lance, donne lui ce qu'elle veut qu'on puisse regarder Scrubs !

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Je suis désolé d'avoir à approuver :s mais Scrubs n'attend pas, Lance. Tu le sais.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ueue, donnez-moi une minute !

[ _ **NigelDelajungle** _ s'est connecté]

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Bonjoouur !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh, salut Coran

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Hello Coran :D

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Comment ça va ?

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Bien – enfin, je m'ennuie, encore une de ces périodes creuses au restaurant –, et vous ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Impec ! :) on attend Lance pour se mater Scrubs, ça te dit ? Si tu as le temps et l'envie ?

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Non, je ne pense pas avoir le temps, malheureusement... et puis j'ai ce jeu stupide à finir.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Coran, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux, ce que tu fais. Quel exemple tu donnes à la jeunesse

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ :

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Et quel jeu ? Pokémon ?

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Non, Monkey ! Vraiment débile, ce jeu.

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Ooooh j'y ai joué quand j'étais petit o: les deux premiers Monkey ! C'était super !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : La même. Avec mon frère, on jouait à celui qui le finissait le plus vite possible.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : NERDS

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Tiens, t'es de retour, toi

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Alors, c'est bon ?

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : oué, enfin, j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir vendu mon âme au Diable mais passons (c'est Scrubs, ça mérite bien ça)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : yooo Coran, Coran, The Georgous Man ! Wassup ?

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Tout va bien et toi, Lance ?

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh non, pitié, ne lui demande pas ça

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : TOUT VA MAL CORAN

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Putain

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : langage, Pidge

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Que se passe-t-il ?

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Non, il en est hors de question, Lance, tu as déjà un rendez-vous avec Hunk après, tu ne vas certainement pas raconter maintenant tes prétendus malheurs à Coran en plus ! ON REGARDE SCRUBS TA VDM CONTINUELLE ATTENDRA

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Et toi, Coran, ne le distrais pas

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : gosh Pidge, ce mec a 31 ans de plus que toi ?! ne lui donne pas d'ordres ? espèce de mini tyran ??

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : L'âge ne fait pas l'expérience

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Merlin

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : le Gasp

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Je te trouve bien impertinent, Pidge !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : JE VEUX VOIR SCRUBS EN PAIX SANS AVOIR A ECOUTER LES LAMENTATIONS DE LANCE

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Bon, écoutez, vous tous, Pidge est en train de bouillir à côté de moi alors si nous pouvions simplement laisser tomber, manger nos crêpes (ou quoi que ce soit d'autre) et regarder une bonne série dans le calme ? :v

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Bien sûr, Hunk ! Je dois partir de toute façon, Allura me fait signe !

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : OH

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : embrasse-la de ma part s'il te plaît :))))))

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Le problème étant que je ne pourrais pas te rendre la claque qu'elle voudra certainement te transmettre.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : SHEH

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : est-ce que je mérite ça :(

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oui

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : :/

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Certainement une moitié de claque, au moins !

[ _ **NigelDelajungle** _ s'est déconnecté]

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : très bien, très bien

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : [send photo]

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Saphir, elle, m'aime au moins

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : … Tu l'as forcée, ce n'est pas possible

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Elle a l'air si perdue dans les spaghettis qui te servent de bras

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ :

 

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Est-ce que cela peut compter comme de la maltraitance animale de forcer son chat à faire ce genre de choses ?

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : bien sûr que non !!

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Saphir est plus sweg et cute que tu ne le seras jamais !!!! }:)

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : [send photo]

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : EXCUSE ME BITCH

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ARGH

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je déteste quand tu arrives à faire faire des trucs incroyablement cools à ta chatte !

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : …

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Lance :c c'était degueu

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je suis absolument certain que je t'ai déjà vu faire cette blague de mauvais goût

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : les blagues de mauvais goût sont littéralement ma drogue

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Alors que tu n'aimes même pas les jeux de mots bien faits !

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : :/ je suis trop cool pour cette merde

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : EH

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : D: JE DECONNE HUNK C'EST MOI QUI SUIS NUL DE NE PAS SAVOIR APPRECIE LES JEUX DE MOTS, AHHHH NE M'EN VEUX PAS

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : :)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : <3 ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : <3 !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : ARRETEZ CETTE BROMANCE RIDICULE POUR UNE FOIS

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : ET GO SCRUBS

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[appel entrant : BAE]

« Allooo, Hunk ?

\- Hey, Lance ! C'est bon, t'es dans ton bain, prêt à raconter tes malheurs à tonton Hunk ?

\- Oh gosh, ça fait du bien t'entendre le soleil qui te sert de voix !

\- Oh stop it, you, huhu...

\- Ahahaha !

\- Alors, here we go. C'est le moment de te lâcher. Raconte-moi tout.

\- Argh, Huuuunk, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ma journée a été pourrie, sérieusement ! Il ne manquerait plus que mon père m'annonce qu'on ne mange pas ses fameuses pizzas maison ce soir...

\- Ce serait une catastrophe !

\- Clairement, ouais ! Bref, déjà, je me suis réveillé en retard, je n'ai pas pu me laver du coup j'ai eu les cheveux sales toute la journée – TOUTE LA JOURNEE HUNK –, et quelle idée j'ai eu de ne pas me laver hier soir...

\- Lance, je suis certain que ça ne se voyait pas. Tu es la personne la plus propre que je connaisse... mis à part quand tu m'envoies ces enregistrements de pets.

\- Sensual seduction...

\- Oh. Non. Je t'interdis de chanter cette chanson.

\- C'est la meilleure !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter glorifier une énième fois Snoop.

\- Oui, ok, ok ! DONC, je me suis levé en panique, je suis parti au lycée – sale et mal fringué – et, évidemment, j'avais Iverson en première heure et il m'a littéralement – et j'insiste bien sur le littéralement – éjecté du cours en me hurlant dessus alors que je n'avais que deux minutes de retard ! Tu te rends compte, Hunk, DEUX ! Je le hais !

\- Tu sais qu'il est un genre de bâtard particulier.

\- Ouais ! C'est principalement pour ça que je ne le supporte pas, d'ailleurs ! Enfin, je vous ai envoyé des messages et failli mourir de désespoir parce que tu ne répondais pas, et Pidge... enfin, tu connais Pidge. Me voir souffrir le fait jouir – ou rire machiavéliquement, au choix. Tu sais, comme Yzma dans Kuzco, quand elle se retrouve transformée en chat ?

\- … oui ?

\- Bref, et j'ai dû rentrer chez moi ce midi, pour manger – des vieux salsifis, si tu veux savoir.

\- Les détails sont les plus importants.

\- Ouais... enfin, sur ce, j'étais avec Elianne, Ruben, ma mère et mon père – ils rentrent à la maison alors que ma petite sœur, Brita, et mon petit frère, Maël, restent manger à l'école – peu importe, et... et Ruben a commencé à se prendre la tête avec ma mère et...

\- Ouais ?

\- Je suis parti rapidement, tu te doutes. Mais... ils sont toujours en train de se disputer, en ce moment. Ruben ne travaille pas beaucoup à l'université car la filière qu'il a choisi ne lui plaît pas. Ma mère n'arrive pas à comprendre – et je crois que, malgré tout, avoir un avocat dans la famille lui aurait plu parce qu'elle-même a toujours plus ou moins voulu en être une... alors que Soline est déjà juge, soit dit en passant ! Et elle s'énerve injustement contre Ruben... et ce n'est pas très agréable. Cette ambiance. À la maison.

\- Oh... je suis désolé pour toi, mec. Et ta grande sœur et ton père, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- Ils sont plus pacifistes et moins impulsifs que ma mère et Ruben alors ils ne font pas grand-chose. Ils essaient de calmer les choses des fois... mais sans plus. Il y a trop de tensions et de colère entre les deux. Donc on se contente d'être silencieux, même si Elianne et moi, on essaie de soutenir Ruben et mon père de raisonner ma mère.

\- … et Brita et Maël, ils sont au courant ?

\- Ouais, ouais... ils sentent ce qu'il se passe même si ils ne comprennent pas tout. Ils sont intelligents. Ils me posent beaucoup de questions... du coup, j'essaie de leur expliquer simplement mais pas trop non plus... et qu–que maman et Ruben ne se détestent pas. Aussi.

\- Oh, bro. J'aimerais être là pour te faire ces câlins que je sais si bien faire.

\- Haha !... Ouais, j'aimerais aussi, je pense. Enfin ! Tout ça pour dire que c'était nul, comme journée. Mon après-midi n'a pas été mieux puisque Josh – tu sais, ce mec qui t'affronte pour la première place sur le podium des meilleurs amis –, ce crétin, n'était pas là. Et qu'il y a encore ce trou du cul plein d'arrogance, là, avec son prénom de jeu de société, qui a continué à se la péter comme pas possible – mais Merlin, pour qui il se prend ?

\- Oh wow. Qui est ce mec ?

\- Lotor !

\- Hmhm. Drôle de nom.

\- Tu l'as dit ! Et il a ce genre de chevelure « parce que je le vaux bien », et des yeux violets ! VIOLETS ! Qui a des yeux violets, dans ce monde ? Personne !

\- … est-ce que tu l'as observé de suffisamment près pour savoir ça ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que c'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer... et c'est LUI qui vient se coller à moi !

\- Oh shit. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Il cherche la bagarre ?

\- … Hunk, je ne pense pas que tes chastes oreilles soient prêtes à entendre cela.

\- OH NON ! Il veut vraiment _ça_ ?!

\- Du calme, mon vieux.

\- Mais... mais tu ne viens pas de dire que tu ne le supportais pas ?

\- Je NE le supporte PAS ! Mais après, je suppose que ce n'est pas réciproque. Malheureusement.

\- Urgh.

\- Ouais. Comment il espère me séduire en étant un aussi gros enfoiré ? Je veux dire, c'est pratiquement un harceleur. Et je ne parle pas de moi. Tu sais qu'il est le genre de gars qui va tout le temps ricaner dans le dos des gens qui sont souvent seuls dans ma classe ? Et les faire se sentir mal ? Et personne ne dit rien parce que c'est Monsieur Populaire et qu'il est beau et riche !

\- Wah. Il a l'air d'être un parfait imbécile, en effet.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... ça fait déjà un moment que ça me chatouille le poing de lui casser son nez ridiculement droit et sans aucun bouton noir dessus.

\- Je sais que c'est noble de ta part, et je suis à 100% avec toi, mais ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, ok ?

\- Inquiet pour ton mari aventureux ?

\- … je peux quasiment te voir faire ce truc des pistolets avec tes mains et cligner de l’œil.

\- Yep, obviously. Tu me connais trop bien.

\- C'est l'amour.

\- Oui ! Haha !

\- Enfin, plus sérieusement, Lance, ce genre de personnes ne change pas facilement – il faudrait un choc – et je ne pense pas que...

\- Tu rigoles ? Ce serait excellent ! Son crush qui lui fout un coup de poing pour être un immonde connard, et ça devant tout le monde ? Je peux te dire que ça fera le tour du lycée en moins de deux et qu'il n'y aura finalement pas grand monde pour le plaindre !

\- Hmhm.

\- Arrête de te bouffer la lèvre d'inquiétude. Tu sais, mon petit cœur était pur mais maintenant il crie...

\- VENGEANCE !

\- Yeah. Tape m'en cinq.

\- Pff.

\- Enfin, je ne vais sans doute pas le faire... je vais attendre qu'il me pousse à bout en étant trop méchant avec quelqu'un ou un truc comme ça... et j'agirai. Josh m'aidera sans doute ; il est jaloux des cheveux de Lotor et ne supporte pas sa façon de se comporter.

\- Oh ! Josh a bien une vieille coiffure façon West Side Story, non ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Ou Johnny dans Dirty Dancing.

\- Jesus fucking CHRIST.

\- Ouais, haha ! Je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider mais je crois qu'il veut vraiment se faire pousser un mulet.

\- Un mulet ?

\- Yep ! Il trouve ça marrant. Et il a vu quelque part que ça redevenait à la mode.

\- Le monde va mal.

\- Carrément. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour le raisonner avant qu'il ne laisse cette apocalypse capillaire se produire.

\- Et pourquoi Josh n'était pas là aujourd'hui, au fait ?

\- Cet abruti a la varicelle.

\- La varicelle ?

\- La varicelle.

\- Mais...

\- Ouais, il ne l'a pas eue enfant ! Il n'a même pas voulu m'envoyer de selfie... je prévois d'aller voir le désastre demain.

\- Bonne idée. Tiens-moi au courant – et essaie de prendre une photo.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais profiter de sa faiblesse passagère – lui qui a une peau si injustement magnifique d'habitude...

\- Hahaha ! Pidge te fait dire qu'il perdra toute estime pour toi si tu ne rapportes pas de photos.

\- Le gremlin est encore chez toi ? Dis-lui que je me fiche de son estime et que je ne lui filerai pas les photos !

\- … il vient de dire quelque chose de très grossier. Comme « tu as le cul trop serré, Lance, ça te perdra ».

\- Je préférerais entendre ça dans un autre contexte et pas de la bouche de Pidge, si possible.

\- AH ! Je raccroche. Maintenant. Sans rattrapage possible.

\- Ne me quitte pas là-dessus, Hunk ! Mon chou !

\- Ouais, ouais, pas de problème, bro. Je ne t'en veux pas – pas mortellement, du moins. Pour cette vulgarité. Dégueulasse.

\- Hihihihihi–

\- Tu me fatigues, Lance.

\- Je me fatigue aussi, si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Haha ! Allez, ciao, je dois aller manger ! Ma mère m'appelle – on va sans doute manger de la paella !

\- Wah, c'est cool, ça ! Fais la bise la plus séduisante possible à ta mère de ma part. Bon app', Hunk, à tout !

\- Je lui ferais un mignon petit bisou. Bye !

\- Babay ! »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **je deteste le fait quil reste encore une semaine, cinq jours et trois heures avant que nous puissions changer ces foutus pseudos**

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : a laide

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : shiro

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : rappelle moi pourquoi on a eu lidee stupide de relever un défi stupide sur quelque chose daussi stupide quun blind test via skype parce que je ne me rappelle vraiment pas pourquoi on na pas pu voir venir le fait que lance est infiniment plus fou que nous quand il sagit de musique

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : honnetement

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ :

 

 _ **Dad** _ : Keith. Ce n'est pas le moment de désespérer.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : si. clairement, si

 _ **Dad** _ : non, je te jure, il suffit de le supporter jusqu'à la fin – et avec dignité, s'il te plaît. On ne va pas abandonner maintenant (pense au fait que ça ferait trop plaisir à Lance).

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ce putain didiot va meme jusqua me parler en prive pour avoir le plaisir de voir ce pseudo ridicule safficher

 _ **Dad** _ : certes. Tu le connais.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : visiblement pas assez pour savoir quil connait tous les hits depuis 2000

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : meme si jaurais du men douter (qui dautre connait toutes les musiques de shakira, denrique iglesias et dautres gens dont je ne connais meme pas le nom???)

 _ **Dad** _ : les gens sont pleins de surprises. Je te conseille simplement de ne pas lui répondre.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : si seulement ca suffisait

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : peu importe

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : jai presque fini ma moto

 _ **Dad** _ : …

 _ **Dad** _ : Keith.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ouhla je reconnais ce ton

 ** _GrumpyCat_** : quest ce quil y a?

 _ **Dad** _ : tu es censé travailler pour ton bac à la fin de l'année.

 _ **Dad** _ : pas sur ta moto.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : shiro tu devrais garder ce pseudo, il te va vraiment bien

 _ **Dad** _ : Keith. Je suis sérieux.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : mais moi aussi

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : tu sais que je travaille

 _ **Dad** _ : à vrai dire, non, pas vraiment.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ :

 

 _ **Dad** _ : KEITH.

 _ **Dad** _ : Pidge, Hunk et Lance ont vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : noublie pas coran

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : cest sans doute le pire de nous tous

 _ **Dad** _ : …

 _ **Dad** _ : peu importe. Essaie de travailler davantage, d'accord ?

 _ **Dad** _ : histoire que notre plan de collocation pour l'année prochaine ne soit pas juste un mirage.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : oui bien sur, ne tinquiete pas, shiro

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : mon deuxieme trimestre sest plutot bien passe pour linstant

 _ **Dad** _ : … tu as été renvoyé pendant trois jours pour avoir frappé un élève.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je parlais des notes

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : et ce connard lavait cherche

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : il mavait insulte

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : et il est connu dans tout le lycee pour etre une brute

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : son surnom est la montagne!

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : comme dans game of thrones, tu sais, ces bouquins (ou cette serie) qui contiennent 80% de violence, 15% de sexe et 5% de dragons

 _ **Dad** _ : je ne sais pas quoi dire. La violence ne t'aidera pas plus tard, Keith. Il y a trop de pourritures dans le monde pour que tu les battes toutes.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : eh bien je casserais la gueule de celles que je connais au moins

 _ **Dad** _ : … bon, bien. Passons. Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : quelque chose?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : dimportant?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : comme dans « un mariage »? ou un « changement de sexe »?

 _ **Dad** _ : non ! Comme dans « l'année prochaine, notre petit groupe de Voltron sera rassemblé dans la vraie vie ».

 _ **Dad** _ : Pidge m'a parlé hier d'une collocation prévue avec Hunk et Lance quand ils iront faire leurs études là où j'habite (et où, accessoirement, Allura et Coran habitent).

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : QUOI

 _ **Dad** _ : oui, c'est surprenant, hein ? Le monde est petit !

 _ **Dad** _ : si ça se trouve, vous irez dans la même université. Il n'y en a que deux ici.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : cest une catastrophe

 _ **Dad** _ : comment ?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : CEST UNE CATASTROPHE

 _ **Dad** _ : Keith ?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je memerais bien pour manifester mon desespoir mais je ne men sens pas la force

 _ **Dad** _ : bon, ça suffit, explique-moi. Au lieu d'imiter Lance.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : MAIS JUSTEMENT

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : cest lui le probleme!

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je vais etre oblige de le cotoyer? Dans la vraie vie?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : alors que je ne le supporte meme pas ivl?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : que cest un petit con imbuvable avec des gouts douteux, incroyablement trop bavard et bruyant (tu te rends compte, il arrive a etre bruyant sur un foutu chat internet ??) et qui est sans doute une de ces personnes extremement tactiles?

 _ **Dad** _ : je pense que tu dramatises. Il n'est pas si terrible. Vous avez même commencé à bien vous entendre, non ?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : NON

 _ **Dad** _ : bon. De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas le voir, tu ne le verras pas. Mais ça sera super de pouvoir tous se rencontrer ! J'ai hâte !

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : bordel je sue

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : quest ce que je vais faire shiro

 _ **Dad** _ : pour ?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : cette future rencontre

 _ **Dad** _ : avec Lance ?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : avec tout le monde

 _ **Dad** _ : sois toi-même. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'apprécieront (qu'on t'appréciera).

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je nen suis pas si sur

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je deteste rencontrer des gens

 _ **Dad** _ : souviens-toi que tu en as rencontré 6 d'un coup il y a quatre ans avec assez peu de difficultés ? Et que tu en rencontres chaque fois que tu joues à Call of Duty, ou Left 4 Dead ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : cest different dans la vraie vie

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : jetais deja suffisamment stresse par rapport a toi, allura et coran

 _ **Dad** _ : tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Keith, tout se passera bien, j'en suis certain. Je suis très content qu'on puisse se revoir après s'être un peu perdus de vue depuis l'internat, tu sais. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec les autres, je serais là !

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : oui

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : merci shiro

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : pas sur que ca me rassure beaucoup mais on fera avec

 _ **Dad** _ : de rien, Keith. De toute façon, tu as le temps de te faire à l'idée.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : joie

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : eh jy pensais, cest bientot ton anniversaire, non?

 _ **Dad** _ : oh ! Oui, effectivement.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : enfin ton PRESQUE anniversaire

 _ **Dad** _ : je t'interdis de faire ce genre de blagues.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : oh? je ne recois pas dordres de quelquun qui na que 6 ans

 _ **Dad** _ : va te faire foutre, Keith.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : langage, shiro

 _ **Dad** _ : finalement, je ne suis pas si impatient de te voir.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : et encore souviens toi que pidge et lance nont pas pu sen remettre la premiere fois que tu leur avais annonce ta date danniversaire

 _ **Dad** _ : je vous déteste tous.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : une chose bien enfantine a dire, ca

 _ **Dad** _ : adieu, Keith.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ouais ouais adieu shiro

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : le travail mattend

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : nan je deconne je vais jouer a overwatch

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : a+ dad

[ _ **Dad** _ s'est déconnecté]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite arrive rapidement huh


	3. Chapitre 1_part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de me moquer de toi, Pidge chéri <3  
> NeverForgetHarambe : C'est sûr que les occasions sont rares sinon  
> GrumpyCat : bien dit  
> NeverForgetHarambe : Je n'avais pas besoin de ton approbation Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la deuxième partie youhou
> 
> Oh et : si cela ne paraissait pas clair, Pidge est trans et a commencé à l'assumer et à se sentir mieux et à avoir envie d'en être fier entre 2014 et 2018. Voilà, c'est un mec et c tou.

**DIMANCHE 18 FEVRIER**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_** a changé le nom de votre conversation sur Voltron Chat : **Hunk tu as le cours d'espagnol pour le ds de demain ?**  
[4 personnes connectées : **_NeverForgetHarambe_** , **_GrumpyCat_** , _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ et **_AntiMemeWar_** ]

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Plz Hunk

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : pourquoi tu te sers toujours du chat commun pour tes leçons ??

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : tu ne peux pas lui envoyer un sms ???

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ou aller chez lui vu que vous habitez si près l'un de l'autre ???????

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ :

 

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : PidgEUH }:(

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Va traîner ton cul jaloux et amer ailleurs, Lance

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ce n'est pas à toi que je veux parler

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et poURQUOI TU ES TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE PARLER DE MON CUL

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : … Tu as raison, je devrais arrêter, ça doit te faire bien trop plaisir

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : et cest bien trop desagreable pour tout le monde

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ah, tiens, ce bon vieux Grincheux

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : MDR

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Tu sais, Keith, c'était notre seconde proposition après GrumpyCat

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : on a voté à 2 contre 1

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : formidable

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : n'est-ce pas ? :)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : tu as de la chance que ce soit des gens aussi créatifs et hilarants que NOUS qui aient choisi ton pseudo !!

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : en effet quelle chance

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Hey tout le monde :D

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Pidge, on a histoire demain. Pas espagnol :/

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : KEWA

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ :

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Lance, ferme-la, si tu n'avais pas ton meilleur ami à coiffure tout droit sortie des années 90, tu ne saurais ni ton emploi du temps ni les dates de tes devoirs

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : …

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : c'est juste

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : mais heureusement Josh est là ! :)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de me moquer de toi, Pidge chéri <3

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : C'est sûr que les occasions sont rares sinon

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : bien dit

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je n'avais pas besoin de ton approbation Keith

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : omg xDD

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : EST CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE POURRAIT SE CALMER ICI D:

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Bien sûr Hunk

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : tout pour te plaire <3

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : nous sommes calmes

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ahem

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : * tousse très fort *

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : :/

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Bref, Hunk, c'est sur quoi, le ds d'histoire ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : L'après-guerre de la SGM.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : joyeux

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Vous travaillez sur quoi, vous ? :o

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ON FAIT DE LA GEO TnT la mondialisation gnagnagna #killme

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Wow RIP

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Et toi, Keith ? :)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : .

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je ne sais pas

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : wtf Keith ??

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je dors en cours

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : quand ca ne minteresse pas

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : je me contente de reviser avant les devoirs

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : et en ce moment jai beaucoup travaille sur ma moto donc je rattrape mes heures de sommeil en moins pendant les cours

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh, un petit génie

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : un petit thug, OUI

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et ça passe ????

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Wah, je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou être inquiet pour toi :s

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Lance, n'y pense même pas ! >:o

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ouais

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : meme si mes profs ne me supportent pas

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : vous savez : le fameux « peut mieux faire »

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Désolé mais je ne connais pas ça

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je suis toujours au top

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ :

 

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Oh, ma prof d'anglais me hait et elle me dit à quel point je suis nul dès qu'elle le peut :c

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : QUOI COMMENT OSE T ELLE

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Comment on peut ne pas t'aimer ?? o_o

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Je ne sais pas, Lance. Mon amour propre m'empêche de comprendre :/

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je t'ai promis, Hunk, que la prochaine fois qu'elle s'acharnait sur toi, je piraterais son ordi. Ce jour arrivera bientôt

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Mardi, très probablement

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Et ne dis pas que tu es nul, s'il te plaît : tu as un meilleur accent qu'elle ET TU PEUX RAPER EN ANGLAIS STP

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : :) merci Pidge

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je suis absolument certain que tous mes profs ont déjà eu au moins une fois envie de me tuer

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : curieux

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : EH

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : }:(

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : OH MAIS

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : On est dimanche !

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : yeah :D

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : il manque allura coran et shiro

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : J'envoie un sms à Allura et Coran :)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ouais, je previens shiro

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils loupent LE RITUEL

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ :

 

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Coran arrive, il vient de quitter le restaurant !

[ _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ s'est connectée]

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Bonjour vous tous.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_** : Yo Allura

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Coucou :D

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : hey

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Hm ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ne manque-t-il pas une salutation excessivement ennuyante, bruyante et infestée de smiley ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Lance ? :o

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il part sans prévenir ?

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Alors que d'habitude, on est au courant de chaque instant de sa vie et de chacune de ses misérables actions ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Il doit être parti faire caca, comme d'habitude :v

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ou parti bouder

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Oh ? :o je croyais qu'il avait arrêté depuis l'année dernière.

[ _ **Dad** _ s'est connecté]

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il est récalcitrant

 _ **Dad** _ : n'allez-vous jamais cesser de vous moquer les uns des autres ?

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Salut à toi aussi, Shiro !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ou plutôt devrais-je dire

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Papa

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : haha

 _ **Dad** _ : je suis si fatigué.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : Done™

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Done™

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Jolie synchronisation :)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : Talented™

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : BON

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ça ne nous explique pas où est Lance

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Coran vient de rentrer à l'appartement.

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Nice :)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : quelquun pour aller harceler lance?

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je t'en prie, Keith, fais toi plaisir

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Yep :p va nous chercher l'enfant !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **lance espece de trou du cul ou est ce que tu es?**

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ramene toi

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : le rituel va commencer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : cest fait

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Bien

[ _ **NigelDelajungle** _ s'est connecté]

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : J'ai une ratatouille à faire alors si nous pouvions commencer !

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : J'approuve.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh, il y a donc encore des gens qui mangent de la ratatouille en 2018

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Le fait que tu aies dit non aux légumes depuis tes 6 ans ne veut pas dire qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde, Pidge >:c

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : La ratatouille est un plat délicieux !

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Et la mienne l'est encore plus !

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Oui, Pidge, je te déconseille d'en douter.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Urgh, je me soumets face à la supériorité numérique

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Si Lance avait été là, j'aurais eu un peu de soutien, au moins

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : HORS DE QUESTION

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et pourquoi tu ne m'aurais pas soutenu contre ces vilains mangeurs de légumes, Lance ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je croyais que tu étais un de ces gens qui ne juraient que par la sainte patate et la malbouffe

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : certainement !! mais je ne t'aurais pas aidé ! }:o

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Sachant que tu as ce corps de lâche qui te permet de manger comme 4 sans grossir

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ou peut-être que c'est le fait que je chie autant qui me permet d'avoir ce corps de lâche ????

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : wow

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Hum.

 _ **Dad** _ : Lance !

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Charmant.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je rêve ou tu es vexé ?

 _ **ShootingStarIsTheBest** _ : NON

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : pas du tout !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh mon Dieu tu es vexé

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Si tu veux une cible pour ta colère, remarque que c'est Hunk qui a parlé de toi en train de faire caca

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Cette conversation devient lentement mais sûrement embarrassante.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : HuNK :'(

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je me sens tellement trahi !!

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je suis désolé ! :c

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je voulais juste proposer une solution logique à ton silence soudain.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : (l'argumentation est bonne)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : (si je puis me permettre)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : TAIS TOI PIDGE

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ouhla monsieur est grognon

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : J'aurais bien fait un parallèle avec une autre certaine personne mais je sens que ça ne va qu'attiser les braises de ton petit caprice

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : [send photo]

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : jaimerais quon me laisse en dehors de tout ca

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : NON LANCE TU NE FAIS PAS CA

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : wow bis

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Inutile d'être aussi dramatique, Lance

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Quelle mignonne petite moue !

 _ **Dad** _ : est-ce que tu es obligé de faire un doigt d'honneur... ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : À nos cartes postales ! :'o Nos belles cartes postales envoyées avec amour !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je ne suis même pas blessé

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je suis absolument certain que c'est déjà arrivé

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : NON

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : c'était aux photos qu'on lui avait envoyées pour le premier avril qu'il faisait un fuck la dernière fois :(

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : bref

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh ? D'accord, je suppose qu'il y a une certaine régression du coup

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : }:(

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Pardonne-nous Lance ;n;

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : BREF

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Pouvons-nous nous dépêcher ?

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Sachant que je pense clairement pouvoir gagner, cette fois !

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Attendez, je veux être certain que Lance me pardonne ! >o<

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : …

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : le pardon sera long à obtenir

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Osef Lance

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je vais t'envoyer des cookies par la poste, ok ? ;o;

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : yesssss !! je t'aime Hunk <3

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : :D

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ptn

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Tu es une telle salope avide, Lance

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : merci, Pidge ;)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : urgh

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ :

 

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, passons au rituuuuuuuel !

 _ **Dad** _ : amen, Coran.

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Merci, Coran.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je vous préviens, j'ai du très lourd

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : qui commence ???

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Coran a l'air impatient :') (+ il a une ratatouille à faire)

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : vas-y, fais péter le son, The Georgous ~

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : https://youtu.be/dXrw510Ocgc

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ROLFMAO

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : tu t'emmerdes vraiment pour trouver des perles pareilles, Coran xD

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : * époustouflé *

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Est-ce que le deuxième plan du clip devait être son énorme pied dégoûtant

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : vice vice VICE

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Je suis béni par les dieux, voilà tout !

 _ **Dad** _ : … il chante bien.

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Oui.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oui

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : yep o_o

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Cette chanson me détend incroyablement :O

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : allez next

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : a qui le tour

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Si vous le permettez, je veux bien être deuxième. J'ai des croquis à terminer.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : https://youtu.be/AMGXq9_IQBQ

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oooh nice

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : j'adoooore ce dessin animé !! ToT

 ** _Dad_ ** : joli choix, Allura.

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : La VO en plus :D

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : C'est mon dessin animé préféré, après Atlantis et Pocahontas.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ALLADIN ET KUZCO di-rect \o/

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Lilo et Stitch, et Frère des ours ! :D

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : LES MIYAZAKI

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Nemo et Spirit sont mirobolants !

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : … vous etes obliges de faire ca

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : joue le jeu Keith !! }:o

 _ **Dad** _ : shrek

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : wait WHAT

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ :

 

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Shiro ? :O Tu deviens automatiquement mon nouveau héros ?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : putain shiro

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Attends... est-ce que c'est Shiro ou Keith qui est fan de Shrek ?

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ???????? (je ne respire plus)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : CEST SHIRO

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : bordel

 _ **Dad** _ :

 

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : SHIRO ????

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_** : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Ce serait bien la première fois que je vois Shiro poster un meme !

 _ **Dad** _ : jai une petite bidznaodnOPNoeznoifnzofzffFIROEJVEORC?ROE

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Shiro ?

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : omg quelqu'un a pris le contrôle de son ordi

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je suis DECU

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Moi qui croyais que Shiro était un fan assumé de Shrek et non-assumé de memes

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : C'EST un fan non-assumé de memes :) il est juste timide et dans le déni !

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Mais un jour, on arrivera à lui en faire envoyer un !

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : De son propre gré, j'entends.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je soupçonne mon frère d'être le coupable des récentes digressions de notre cher Papa

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je l'appelle

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : j'adore ton frère, Pidge :')

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Tu es bien le seul

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il est la honte de la famille

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : hmmmm

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : envoie tout de même toute mon admiration au fameux Pooplord !

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et donc, Keith ? ;)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : quoi

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : es-tu également un grand fan de Shrek ?? ;)

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : non

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Allez, crache le morceau :D

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : bon

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : les cinq legendes et big hero 6

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : * sifflote d'admiration *

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Jolis favoris

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : woah Keith !!!!

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rechignais tant à le dire :o ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : peu importe

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : des nouvelles de shiro, pidge?

 ** _Dad_ ** : je suis là.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Mon frère n'a pas décroché mais m'a laissé un sms, je cite « shiro est vrmt fan de shrek pas dembrouille sistah-bro PROMIS JURE JE CRACHE DANS TES YAOURTS »

 _ **NeverForgeHarambe** _ : Ah et qu'il avait couru s'enfermer dans les toilettes après que Shiro l'ait poursuivi dans tout leur appartement (il y est toujours, Shiro s'est installé devant)

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ce garçon a quelques lacunes mentales

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je me noie dans mes larmes de rire

 _ **Dad** _ : ça suffit.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ouais. Reprenons notre sérieux et poursuivons le rituel

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Shiro, fais péter les musiques de Shrek 8D

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Les musiques de Shrek sont supers ! :o

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Shiro Shrek Shiro Shrek Shiro Shreeeek !!

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : LES MUSIQUES DE SHREK LES MUSIQUES DE SHREK LES MUSIQUES DE SHREEEEK :D

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : * les juge silencieusement tout en les approuvant *

 _ **Dad** _ : https://youtu.be/YyknBTm_YyM

 _ **Dad** _ : mon choix est fait depuis longtemps.

 _ **Dad** _ : ET CE N'EST PAS SHREK.

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Eh bien, c'est dommage vu ton choix de musique.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Wow, Shiro. Tellement EMO

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Allura savage af

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : + Shiro : qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as piqué la playlist de Keith ???

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : haha va bien te faire foutre lance

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : mais avec PLAISIR ;)))

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Urgh, Keith, si tu pouvais éviter de lui tendre des perches pareilles

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait se reconcentrer sur le fait que Shiro écoute de la musique classique et nous envoie ça le plus naturellement du monde en pensant pouvoir gagner le rituel avec ça ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Après nous avoir parlé de sa passion secrète pour Shrek ?

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : ???????? je suis inquiet !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Omd en effet, Hunk, pardon, reconcentrons-nous sur ça

 _ **Dad** _ : que quelqu'un envoie une musique, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

 _ **Dad** _ : je suis lassé de souffrir sans arrêt.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Serait-ce des appels au secours que tu nous envoies ?

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : non non continuons de parler de tes faiblesses encore un petit peu shiro

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Ça nous fait tous grand plaisir !

 _ **Dad** _ : merci Keith, Coran.

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : anywaaay~

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : un volontaire pour être le suivant ?

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ouep moi

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il faut que j'aille réviser mon histoire alors autant en finir le plus vite possible

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : https://youtu.be/hLy4zvz_xZ0

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : le clip est

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : fabulous

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Tu gères, Pidge !!

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : \ G.I.F.S. /

 _ **NigelDelajungle** _ : Eh bien, les épileptiques devraient faire attention.

 _ **Dad** _ : il a une belle voix.

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Je connais ce groupe, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait !

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ :

 

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Mission accomplie

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ou voulais-tu dire :

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** :

 

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : so. many. GIFS.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : https://youtu.be/zIFV8UUs1-c

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : … Wow, Keith, du calme

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : No Chill™

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : OH MON DIEEEEUUUU

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : KEITH MARIE MOI

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : ofc

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : quOI COMMENT CA HUNK

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : JE suis ton mari !!!!

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : D':<

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Désolé, Lance, c'est irrévocable.

 _ **NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Keith, tu n'as pas honte d'utiliser un opening d'anime pour le rituel ?

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : TU N'AS PAS HONTE D'UTILISER UN OPENING D'ANIME POUR ME VOLER MON MARI

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : non et non

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ : si je pleure pour Angel Beats, vous pleurez avec moi

 _ **AntiMemeWar** _ : Bien sûr ;o;

 _ **Dad** _ : … Keith, tu n'avais pas le droit.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : problem, dad?

 _ **Dad** _ : oui.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Qu'y a-t-il, Shiro ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Quoi, en plus de Shrek, tu es fan d'anime ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : quand Shiro se révèle être un otaku

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : il est fan de mangas et danimes depuis sa plus tendre enfance

 ** _Dad_ ** : il en est de même pour toi.

 ** _Dad_ ** : je te rappelle que c'est pour ça qu'on s'est si bien entendus il y a 8 ans, à l'internat.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Trop de révélations

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : DONC vous vous connaissiez vraiment avant ce chat ????

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : JE M'EN DOUTAIS

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Dire qu'il a suffit d'un rituel pour vous faire avouer l'évidence ._.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : on sest connus pendant une annee

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : javais 11 ans et shiro devait faire un stage

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : … arrête-toi là. Ça commence dangereusement comme une romance abusive et ça m'angoisse

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Did you mean : yaoi

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :'D Hunk !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : ;)

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : il ny avait rien de ROMANTIQUE bordel

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : on vient de vous dire quon etait deux otakus asociaux qui sennuyaient atrocement et qui navaient pas dautre choix que de devenir amis pour sepanouir ne serait ce quun petit peu

 ** _Dad_ ** : oui. Je confirme totalement.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Hmm

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : La question étant : où sont les preuves embarrassantes de cet état de fait ?

 ** _Dad_ ** : … Keith. Nous sommes à égalité sur nos dossiers respectifs alors je te conseille de ne pas commencer cette guerre.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oh si, Keith, commence la !!!

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :D

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tu penses vraiment quon est a egalite shiro?

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Si ça ne sonne pas comme une provocation, je veux bien me pendre avec les cheveux de Lady Gaga :O

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : fight fight FIGHT !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

 

 ** _Dad_ ** : Keith, je te rappelle que tu ne veux même pas envoyer des photos de ton visage sur ce chat alors je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ta décision.

 ** _Dad_ ** : imagine si la première vraie impression que ce petit groupe avait de toi était des photos de CETTE période de ta vie.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ouais shiro

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je comptais pas debuter une guerre maintenant

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : cest quelque chose a ne jamais montrer a quiconque

 ** _Dad_ ** : content que nous soyons d'accord sur cela.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu brises le FUUUUN D:{{{{

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :(

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : La déception est totale.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : xD Coran, on dirait que tu es le commentateur de nos vies !

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Naturellement ;) je suis l'homme de l'ombre !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Bon

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Finissons-en

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Hunk ? Lance ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : J'Y VAIS

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : et je ne veux même pas essayer d'être galant avec quelqu'un qui m'a laissé tomber sans aucune hésitation >:c

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :/ je mettrai le double de cookies dans le colis

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu sais comment parler aux hommes 8)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Crache le morceau, Lance

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : https://youtu.be/RvK8SKZbBWg

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : cette chanson m'obsède depuis quelques jours, alors ce n'est pas vraiment pour gagner le rituel

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : plus une façon de m'exorciser ~

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Eh, pour une fois que ce n'est pas Beyoncé, on ne va pas cracher dessus :)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : … ta pique à peine dissimulée ne m'atteint pas !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je parie que tu danses sans cesse dessus

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu ne risques pas grand chose avec ce pari, Pidge ;)

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : cest vrai quelle a un effet legerement obsedant

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :D merci Keith !

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ce

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : netait pas un compliment?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : j'estime que c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus de ta part :D

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Wah, Hunk, dépêche-toi d'envoyer ta musique, je commence à m'endormir sur mon cahier

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : depuis quand tu t'endors vers 22h, toi ? je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de sommeil pour vivre ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : J'ai 46h de sommeil manquantes, ça commence à être chaud

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Pour le bien de Pidge :

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : https://youtu.be/XkmiDwp_HC4

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : .

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : POUR MON BIEN ?!

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : o_o

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : wow hunk

 ** _Dad_ ** : Hunk ???

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Même Papa est confus

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : ;)

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je vote pour hunk

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : pas dhesitation

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : il gagne le rituel haut la main

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : 8DDD

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu une dose irraisonnable de café

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : coffee ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : BLACK LIKE YOUR SOUL

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Hunk – pour sa traîtrise – n'a pas ma voie

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : car un jour viendra couleur VODKA ORAAANGE

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : ;)

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :c

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je vote pour Allura

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : La seule personne possédant vraisemblablement une âme ici

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Merci Pidge, c'est bien aimable de ta part.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je vote pour toi. C'est une bien trop bonne chanson pour que je ne l'approuve pas !

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ca commence a faire beaucoup degalites

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : shiro? hunk? coran?

 ** _Dad_ ** : je vote pour Coran.

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Ah ! Merci Dad !

 ** _Dad_ ** : ne m'appelez pas dad alors que vous avez l'âge d'être mon propre père.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : LMAO

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Pour qui tu votes, Coran ? :)

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Pour Dad !

 ** _Dad_ ** : … arrêtez ça.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Drôle de choix.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je n'aurais pas mieux dit

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : :)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Hunk ? Tu as le pouvoir de tout changer

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je vote pour Keith ! Évidemment ToT

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : haha

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : <3

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : <3

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : D':<

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : MONSTRES

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Trop de drama

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** :

 

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Tu lis dans mes pensées, Coran

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Eh bien, oui.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ah

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : https://youtu.be/XE6YaLtctcI

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ça suffit comme ça, Coran

 ** _Dad_ ** : et vous gagnez.

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Et je gagne !

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Comme de convenu.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il y a eu beaucoup trop d'alliances sournoises dans ces votes >:c

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : dit celui qui a refuse de voter pour le meilleur parce que celui ci venait de divorcer de lui

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : #Lanceissaltyasfuck

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Bon, je vais me coucher, les teubés

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : À la prochaine !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Bonne nuit Pidge :D essaie de bien te reposer pour une fois, d'accord ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oui, maman

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : bye Pidge >:( en espérant que la nuit t'apporte la compassion et la douceur qu'il te manque

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Haha

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : En espérant qu'elle m'apporte également le moyen de t'ignorer

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : <3

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : <3 !

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : :x

[ _ **NeverForgetHarambe**_ s'est déconnecté]

 _**GrumpyCat** _ : je me casse aussi

 _**GrumpyCat** _ : bye

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : À plus, Keith :D

[ _**GrumpyCat** _ s'est déconnecté]

 _**NigelDelajungle** _ : Au revoir vous tous ! Ma ratatouille est prête – Allura et moi allons manger !

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : bon appétit o/

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : Mangez bien et bonne nuit :)

[ _**NigelDelajungle** _ s'est déconnecté]

 _**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Merci ! Lance, il faudra qu'on parle de tu-sais-quoi demain.

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ooOOOHHH :D yess !

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : ?

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : rien qui te concerne 8)

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : ????

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : 8))))

 _**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Sur ce, bonne soirée et dormez bien.

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : à demaaain ~~~

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : Tcho Allura :)

[ _**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ s'est déconnectée]

 _**Dad** _ : je dois vous laisser aussi – Matt me harcèle pour qu'on regarde un stupide film catastrophe.

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ne.pas.insulter.les.films.catastrophe.

 _**Dad** _ : hum.

 _**Dad** _ : au revoir alors.

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : Bon film, Shiro ! :D

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : oui !! profites-en bien !

 _**Dad** _ : hum.

[ _**Dad** _ s'est déconnecté]

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : bon

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : eh bien...

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : il ne reste plus que nous deux, babe

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : On se mate un dessin animé en synchro ? :)

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ne pense pas que j'oublie ta trahison

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : C'EST MOI QUI CHOISIS

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : Cela va de soi ~u~

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : Je veux ton pardon, bien entendu.

 _**AntiMemeWar** _ : Même si ta jalousie est excessive x)

 _**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ne brise pas tout maintenant >:o

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : JE VEUX VOIR MULAN

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Here we gooo !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : (Soit dit en passant, je suis beaucoup trop curieux de tes petits fricotages secrets avec Allura, Lance !)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : (tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas de secrets pour toi !! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU PENSES)

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : (Bien ! Je te rejoins par sms !)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : (yeaaah)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :D

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucune idée de quand le chapitre 2 viendra, autant vous prévenir :')


	4. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : OMD  
> NeverForgetHarambe : Quoi  
> AntiMemeWar : ? Lance, il est minuit, je comptais aller me coucher... :/  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : ATTENDS ATTENDS HUNK  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : vous ne devinerez  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : JAMAIS  
> NeverForgetHarambe : Sans doute que non mais je parie que ça concerne Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys 8)  
> ALORS déjà, mettons les choses au point : je n'ai toujours pas vu la saison 3 de Voltron :( ET J'EN SUIS FORT FRUSTRÉE (elle a l'air démente ._.)  
> Ensuite, j'ai appris récemment des trucs du genre Lance est le plus jeune de sa famille mais est un bon oncle, que Keith était plus âgé (à ce que j'ai compris ? parce que sur le wiki de Voltron, il est dit qu'il a 18 ans - mais après je suppose que ça signifie qu'il a 18 ans en 2017 - et donc qu'il est une classe plus haute que Lance et Hunk ? Mais bon, on a qu'à dire que non dans mon histoire hahaha et qu'il a juste redoublé ou un truc du genre ?? Aucune idée), etc (du coup désolée mais la famille que j'ai créée pour Lance ne correspond pas :/)  
> Je crois que j'avais autre chose à dire mais je ne m'en souviens plus ? ptdr on verra, ça me reviendra peut-être  
> Allez, bonne lecture o/

**Chapitre 2_Scoop : they have crushes**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MERCREDI 21 FEVRIER**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Ma mère vient d'acheter LE thé !**

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : C'EST LA FETE HUNK

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

 

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :DDD

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : J'adore ta mère !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Yaasss !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : !!!! :D

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : !!!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **JE NEN PEUX PLUS SHIRO**

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : lance me harcele depuis quil a gagne a ce foutu blind test

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : JE NEN PEUX PLUS

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : quand je lui reponds il se moque de moi

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : et quand je ne lui reponds pas il me raconte sa vie!

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je vais finir par le CONNAITRE si ca continue

 ** _Dad_ ** : Keith.

 ** _Dad_ ** : c'est la troisième fois que tu viens t'en plaindre.

 ** _Dad_ ** : de plus, je ne pense pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose.

 _ **GrumpyCat** _ :

 

 ** _Dad_ ** : …

 ** _Dad_ ** : je ne vois même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te répondre si c'est pour que tu m'imposes ta passion sordide.

 ** _Dad_ ** : passion que tu as en commun avec Lance.

 ** _Dad_ ** : si je puis me permettre.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tu te permets trop de choses shiro

 ** _Dad_ ** : et toi pas assez.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : .

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : wow

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : cetait actuellement mechant

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tu mas lair bien trop enerve pour que ta fausse exasperation habituelle soit naturelle

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : que se passe t il

 ** _Dad_ ** : rien.

 ** _Dad_ ** : il se pourrait que Slav ait décidé de squatter l'appartement que je partage avec Matt.

 _ **Dad** _ : RIEN DE CONTRARIANT.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : oh

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : oooh

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : par slav tu veux bien dire ton oncle peureux, obsede des statistiques mais quelque peu paranoiaque?

 ** _Dad_ ** : quelque peu.

 ** _Dad_ ** : j'aime quand tu nuances les choses.

 ** _Dad_ ** : là où il n'y a pas de nuances.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ouhla

 ** _Dad_ ** : oui.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je vais commencer a prier pour ta sante mentale des maintenant

 ** _Dad_ ** : oui.

 _ **Dad** _ : merci.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je ten prie?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : [send photo]

 ** _Dad_ ** : …

 ** _Dad_ ** : depuis quand tu ne t'es pas lavé les cheveux, Keith ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : moi qui pensais que tenvoyer mon soutien moral et physique te ferait plaisir

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : avec la presence necessaire de red!

 ** _Dad_ ** : … très touché mais lave-toi bientôt, d'accord ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : oui papa

[ ** _Dad_ ** s'est déconnecté]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **ALLURA LES BOUGIES AU CHEVREFEUILLE SENTENT TELLEMENT BON MON DIEU MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!!!!**

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : j'ai l'impression d'avoir trempé dans de l'eau bénite et d'avoir vu Jésus tant c'est APAISANT

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : MERCI

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :D

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : + le nouveau masque que tu m'as envoyé est top !! je valide *-*

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Contente que ça te plaise. :)

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Personnellement, je suis en train de sniffer celles à la cannelle en ce moment, elles sont divines.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : xD j'imagine !

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : le nouvel arrivage est super !!!! il faudra que tu félicites Shay de ma part !

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je transmettrai !

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Coran n'est pas insensible aux florales.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Notre salon est une vraie parfumerie, maintenant.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :') C'EST BIEN

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : moi, Ruben qui dort dans ma chambre se plaint de l'odeur...

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ENCORE :'(

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Ne l'écoute pas, l'ignorant n'a aucun goût.

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Je viendrais bien moi-même lui tirer les oreilles.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : xDD j'aimerais voir ça

 _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : le bougre est grand !!

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : l'infâme a encore 6 bons centimètres de plus que moi }:(

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Les grands gaillards ne m'ont jamais fait peur.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : no hetero mais je t'aime Allura :')

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Naturellement.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Coran proposait de faire un Skype ce soir. Tu pourrais voir si Pidge et Hunk sont libres ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ouep ofc !!

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Coran veut refaire un blind test ??? 8D

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Non.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Certainement pas.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :p

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : dommage parce que Hunk et moi (avec la précieuse aide de Pidge) avons déjà fait une liste de pseudos potentiels pour les 10 prochains blind tests que l'on gagnerait (évidemment) 8)

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : .

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Arrogant, avec ça.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : t'aimes ça 8)

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : xD

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : dire que tous les autres pensent encore que tu agis comme une princesse hautaine

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ALORS QUE TU M'ENVOIES DES STUPIDITES A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Pidge doute encore, même après avoir eu les preuves sous les yeux !!

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il pense que je fais des montages o_o

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : C'est mon don.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Tu ne peux rien contre ça, Lance.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ouais, en attendant, Brita et Maël veulent me défier sur Just Dance alors je te laisse ! +++

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : L'odieux jouera aussi ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : bien sûr !! il n'a toujours pas digéré que je l'ai battu sur celle de LMFAO }:)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : (alors que je le bats sur chaque musique de toute façon, soit dit en passant)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : (mais il affectionne particulièrement celle-là)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : (un brin de possessivité je suppose)

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Bien.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Massacre-le.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : C'est ta reine qui t'ordonne.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il ne me plaît que trop d'agréer à vos ordres -u-

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Parfait.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Le machiavélique purin ne mérite que cela.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : xD

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : MACHIAVELIQUE PURIN

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je ne me souviens même plus de ce que Ruben avait fait pour mériter ce traitement anti-nominal

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : surtout que je suis certain qu'il a fait bien pire depuis !

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Comment ? Tu as oublié ça ?

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Il avait dénigré l'Ice Tea au profit du Fanta.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oh

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Puis il avait insulté Beyoncé.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oooOOOHHHH !

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je me souviens maintenant :(

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : J'espère que ça alimente ton ambition dévorante de le détruire, et cela, en plus, sur le dancefloor.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : …

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oui

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : mais je crains avoir remarqué ta manipulation èoé

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Manipulation ?

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Il n'y en a pas la moindre poussière, promis.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Tu es le maître de ton destin, le capitaine de ton âme.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Maintenant, va.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : bien, Allura :')

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu sais, des fois, tu m'inquiètes

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ALLURA

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : bon dieu de bois

[ ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** s'est déconnecté]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation groupée : **Skype avec Allura et Coran tonight ?**  
[avec **_AntiMemeWar_ ** et **_NeverForgetHarambe_** ]

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : + encore une fois, Allura a memé contre moi et j'aimERAIS BIEN QUE TU LE RECONNAISSES PIDGE

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : [send photo]

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je vois surtout que tu as fui devant un duel de memes

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je ne te félicite pas

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : D':{{{

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : POURQUOI TU ES TOUJOURS COMME CA AVEC MOI

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : espèce de sale GNOME

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : DU CALME, Lance !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Mon chou !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : T'énerver ne changera rien, d'accord ? :o Pidge est ce qu'il est.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : une petite merde tsundere !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Entre autres, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _AntiMemeWar_** : Le plus important, c'est...

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh non

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Hunk

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je t'interdis de dire ça

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oui, sérieux, mec, même moi, ça me gêne

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : C'est qu'il t'aime ! :D

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : j'en doute fort }:(

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oui, moi aussi

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** :

 

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

 

[ ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** s'est déconnecté]

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Pidge :(

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Sois plus doux, s'il te plaît :c

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Jamais

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je suis une petite merde tsundere et très fier avec ça

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :/

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Lance finira par être vraiment vexé, un jour.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ça m'étonnerait

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Tu lui as confirmé, à mon encontre, que je l'appréciais

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Tout de même !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ne gâche pas mon plaisir, Hunk

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : >:c

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Bref, quitte ces toilettes et reviens là. Ton thé refroidit et j'aimerais bien qu'on finisse Star Trek avant d'aller voir ce que veulent Allura et Coran !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ok boss

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :D

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Ton selfie PQ était très drôle btw.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : <3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[appel entrant : Hippo Kid]  
« Allo, Keith ?

\- Ouais. Salut Matt. Ça va ?

\- Euh, oui. Et toi ? C'est pas tous les jours que je reçois un appel de toi mais je t'écoute ?

\- Oui. Hum. C'est au sujet de Shiro.

\- Oh.

\- Oui. Je m'inquiète de sa santé.

\- Oh.

\- Matt. Je peux t'entendre t'étouffer de rire.

\- Attends, attends... je vais me mettre dans un coin tranquille...

\- … tu comptes laisser Shiro tout seul avec Slav ?

\- Yep. Parfaitement. Il n'est pas le seul à en avoir ras le cul, hein.

\- J'imagine ?

\- … même pas de ma famille en plus...

\- Le peu que Shiro m'en a parlé m'a fait beaucoup rire mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! L'animal a un débit de 20 mots à la seconde, et, bordel, ces cris aigus, je n'en peux plus... il nous a déjà expliqué toutes les possibilités de causes de fin du monde et leur pourcentage, les risques qu'on courrait à vivre dans un appartement, l'espérance de vie qu'on aura si on continue de manger des pâtes tous les jours...

\- Hm. Je vois. Il a l'air plutôt amusant.

\- Ouais. Il y a des possibilités de vidéos assez énormes. Enfin... tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour Shiro ? Parce que, honnêtement, pour l'instant, ça va, il a encore toute sa tête.

\- …

\- … à peu près.

\- Ouais, euh. Pas vraiment en fait. Tu sais que c'est bientôt son anniversaire ?

\- Haha ! Son faux anniversaire, tu veux dire.

\- Oui, pff.

\- Et bah ?

\- Je veux lui faire un cadeau mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide.

\- Je suis tout ouïe. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** a changé le nom de votre conversation sur Voltron Chat : **SKYPE TIME LES PALADINS**  
[5 personnes connectées : **_FutureFemmeDeLance_** , **_NeverForgetHarambe_** , **_GrumpyCat_** , **_Dad_ ** et **_AntiMemeWar_** ]

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : pk

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Pour s'amuser ! Ça me semble évident !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ne montre pas trop d'enthousiasme, Keith, on pourrait croire que tu nous apprécies

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et soit dit en passant, Coran, contrairement à vous, j'ai des choses à faire de ma soirée

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Alors il serait bon de nous dire vos réelles intentions

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Vous savez, afin de nous motiver

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Sachant que Lance ne semble pas être là pour vous soutenir comme à son habitude

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je tencule pidge

 ** _Dad_ ** : KEITH

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ouhlà non merci

 _ **Dad** _ : tu vas regretter cette vulgarité !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Haha

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

 

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tu me menaces maintenant shiro?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tes pas mon pere

 ** _Dad_ ** : ah oui ? Tu m'as très clairement appelé papa il y a quelques heures !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : … Je ne voulais pas savoir ça

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Your daddy kink is showing Keith

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Jésus.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh oui, prions Dieu et tout ce petit monde, qu'il nous épargne en voyant les ravages de la dépravation que certains amènent ici

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : …

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je nai pas de fetiche

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ils disent tous ça

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : AU DEBUT

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :/ permets-nous d'avoir nos doutes, Keith.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Dans quel contexte l'as-tu appelé « papa » de toute façon ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : DANS UN CONTEXTE HUMORISTIQUE

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : bordel

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tout le monde appelle shiro papa depuis un mois!

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : pourquoi ca me retombe dessus maintenant?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je ne suis meme pas celui qui a choisi ce surnom

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Encore heureux

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Sait-on jamais quelle macabre révélation on aurait eue

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : VA CREVER SOUS UN PONT PIDGE

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : D:h

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : * se signe nerveusement *

[ ** _Dad_ ** (modérateur) a banni **_GrumpyCat_ ** du chat]

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Huh

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Shiro ! O: non !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : « trop c'est trop » se dit Shiro, après avoir accompli son devoir

 ** _Dad_ ** : Pidge, tu es le second sur la liste.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et qu'en pense Allura (au milieu de toutes ses prières) ?

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Honnêtement, je pense que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Ou alors il faudrait te bannir aussi car tu as clairement provoqué Keith.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Shiro, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Tu m'as l'air tendu.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Bannir aussi rapidement quelqu'un – notamment quand c'est ton chouchou – n'est pas dans ta nature.

 ** _Dad_ ** : Slav est chez moi.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Oh.

 ** _Dad_ ** : oui.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Voilà qui éclaire... tout.

 ** _Dad_ ** : j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir faire ce skype que Coran veut faire. Je vais juste aller boire une infusion, prendre trois Doliprane et prier pour que l'Intrus ait disparu avant que je ne me réveille demain matin.

 ** _Dad_ ** : ah et, possiblement, faire quelques recherches sur l'art de tuer quelqu'un en toute discrétion.

 ** _Dad_ ** : même si, à ce point-là, la prison ne m'effraie plus vraiment.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Hum.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je pense que tu devrais faire ce Skype avec nous. Ça pourrait te détendre.

 ** _Dad_ ** : .

 ** _Dad_ ** : tu penses ?

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Oui !

 ** _Dad_ ** : bon eh bien... je vais me fier à ton avis ?

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Ce serait une bonne chose :)

 ** _Dad_ ** : :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[ ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** a autorisé **_GrumpyCat_ ** à rejoindre le chat]

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Eh bien

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : C'était rapide

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : wtf shiro?!

 ** _Dad_ ** : tu connais ma situation alors tais-toi.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : pas une raison

 ** _Dad_ ** : si.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Hm

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** :

 

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple demande à s'amuser entre amis pouvait déclencher de telles passions !

 _ **FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : … merci Coran.

[ ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** s'est connecté]

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Lance :D <3

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : manquait plus que lui

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : o.m.D.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : votre convo xD

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keith rn :

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : mais dans le déni, attention

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Lole

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : xDD

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Où étais-tu, Lance ? Nous t'attendions !

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ah ? :DDD vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer de moi, je vois ;)

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : qui a dit ca

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : …

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je ne te comprenais pas dans ce vous, keith èné je sais déjà que tu me détestes d'accord

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :(

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ANYWAY

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je regardais un anime alors je ne voyais plus trop le temps passer, désolé ;p

 ** _ShootingStarIsTheBest_ ** : mais je suis là, maintenant :D

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : La question est : quel anime ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Naruto obviously

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : la nostalgie de mon enfance à regarder Game One en boucle m'y a poussé

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je vois

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Lance, tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée :/ tu vas vite te lasser.

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : + le manga est mieux, bien moins lent

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oui, je sais mais je viens de le finir :( je ne veux pas quitter si vite le fandom !

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tu regardes la vf?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : hmm oui ??

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ouille

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je ne veux pas de leçons du double vivant de Sasuke }:(

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Double lol

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : STOP !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : EST-CE QUE NOUS POUVONS SIMPLEMENT FAIRE UN SKYPE SANS PERSONNE POUR SE CREPER LE CHIGNON ?

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : S'IL VOUS PLAIT ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

 

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : LOOK AT HIM THAT'S MY BOY

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : … wow babe

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu m'excites <3

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : JE DEMANDE UN AMEN

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : … qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec la religion aujourd'hui, Allura ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : c'est vrai, ça

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je me sens un peu agressé dans mon athéisme

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : [send video]

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Coran ? Tu as pris une vidéo ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : LMAO

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : t'es vraiment une tigresse ;o)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je me sens si accompli après avoir vu ça

 ** _Dad_ ** : est-ce que tu as... crié sur des petites vieilles qui sonnaient chez toi, Allura ?

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Oui, oui !

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : en meme temps il etait 8h du matin

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : lenervement est justifie

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tout énervement est justifié selon toi, étant donné que TU n'es qu'énervement

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tous les enervements ne sont pas justifies

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : celui de shiro en est un bon exemple

 ** _Dad_ ** : il va falloir que l'on parle.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Elles venaient pour quoi, au juste, les petites vieilles ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je n'arrive pas à entendre le début avec les déplacements de Coran

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Pour la commémoration de la mort du Christ.

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Elles n'étaient pas méchantes mais assez insistantes.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ET il etait 8h

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : maintenant, on sait qu'Allura n'est pas du matin :')

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je suis du matin.

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Simplement pas quand c'est ma première grasse matinée depuis trois semaines.

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Owh Allura :( est-ce que tout va bien ?

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : (+ et donc, c'est pour ça que tu blablates des formules religieuses depuis tout à l'heure ? :o)

 ** _FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Oui.

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : C'est un amusement sans fin.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : certes

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Je lance Skype, rejoignez-moi !

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Est-ce que tout le monde a mangé, au moins ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oeoeoeoeoe o/

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Yes :D

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Les délicieuses pâtes de la maman de Hunk <3

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je mangerai pendant le skype perso

 ** _NigelDelajungle_ ** : Bien, alors à tout de suite !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _Dad_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Keith il faut que nous parlions, et de plus, j'ai un problème**

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : un probleme autre que slav?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : parce que sinon je ne tecoute pas

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : tu ne meriterais meme pas que je te reponde

 ** _Dad_ ** : je sais, je suis désolé de m'être emporté mais mon problème concerne Allura.

 ** _Dad_ ** : je peux paraître calme, là, mais je suis en train de paniquer.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ah

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : encore

 ** _Dad_ ** : OUI.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : quelle est latroce chose que tu lui as dite cette fois?

 ** _Dad_ ** : je vais tâcher d'ignorer ton sarcasme pour le bien de notre conversation et pour pouvoir résoudre mon problème.

 ** _Dad_ ** : il est possible que, alors qu'elle était incroyablement gentille avec moi, je lui ai envoyé un smiley.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : … oui?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : et?

 ** _Dad_ ** : ET C'EST TOUT.

 ** _Dad_ ** : mais je n'envoie jamais de smiley !

 ** _Dad_ ** : elle va se douter de quelque chose !

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : sérieusement shiro

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je ne vois pas ou est le probleme

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ce serait meme plutot une avancee

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : que dis je

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : un bond en avant

 ** _Dad_ ** : KEITH.

 ** _Dad_ ** : qu'est-ce que je fais ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : on croirait entendre la petite sœur de lance qui parle de son crush honnetement

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ridicule

 ** _Dad_ ** : comment est-ce tu sais ce que la petite sœur de Lance dit ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : comme je lai deja dit: lance aime me raconter sa vie

 ** _Dad_ ** : je vois.

 ** _Dad_ ** : je constate que tu lis ses messages.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je constate que tu ne lis pas les miens

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : et puis questce que tu insinues

 ** _Dad_ ** : rien, rien.

 ** _Dad_ ** : du tout.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ouais bref

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je me deco

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : etant donne que tu nas pas de reel probleme

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : rejoins nous sur le skype

 ** _Dad_ ** : Keith, s'il te plaît !

[ ** _GrumpyCat_ ** s'est déconnecté]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Keith s'étira vivement, faisant craquer le haut de sa colonne vertébrale avant de l'arrondir comme celle d'un chat et de se lever de sa chaise de bureau. Il trébucha péniblement sur son sac de cours vide et éventré au sol puis slaloma entre des magasines sur des théories scientifiques, des mangas et des pièces de motos, tout cela étalé sur le parquet de sa chambre, afin d'atteindre sa porte d'entrée couverte d'autocollants agressifs qu'il avait collés dans ses treizième et quatorzième années.

Une époque bien hasardeuse. Pleine de doutes.

Se frottant le visage, il constata, en effleurant le bout des mèches de jais qui lui barraient le front que ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides – après tout, comme lui avait si délicatement fait remarquer Shiro, une douche était nécessaire (eh bien, en vérité, ce rappel n'était pas si malvenu étant donné que Keith avait bien du mal à se rappeler de quand datait sa dernière douche). Cette première base de l'hygiène effectuée, il ne manquait plus maintenant qu'il ne se nourrisse et ne boive pour être un parfait être humain respectant les principes des besoins vitaux et de la décence humaine.

Et qu'il ne dorme aussi, bien entendu, mais cela était pour plus tard.

Un miaulement plaintif l'arrêta net alors qu'il allait passer la porte et il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant qu'une chatte au pelage noiraud et au regard rubis ne vienne enfoncer ses griffes dans les manches de son sweat et ne se roule en boule dans ses bras en ronronnant contre sa poitrine.

« Salut la chose, grommela Keith avec un petit sourire, grattant Red derrière les oreilles tout en descendant ses escaliers. Alors, t'as dormi tout l'aprem à ce que je vois ? Feignasse, va. »

La chatte miaula tranquillement.

_Bein voyons._

« Tu peux même pas marcher jusqu'à tes croquettes ? Ah là là, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, ma pauvre Red ? »

Pas de réponse.

Keith entra dans la cuisine déserte et aperçut, posé sur la table, le post-it où sa mère avait griffonné ce qu'il pouvait manger pour son repas de ce soir, ses deux parents étant absents. Sa mère était souvent occupée, ayant un poste à haute responsabilité au gouvernement, et son père était invité à un repas avec ses collègues ce soir.

Après que Red se soit arrachée de ses bras pour foncer vers son bol de croquettes, il alla trouver un reste de pâtes dans un tupperware et le mit machinalement dans le micro-ondes, songeant au Skype de ce soir.

Cela allait être intense, pour sûr.

Il soupira, les yeux dans le vague, et s'adossa contre le plan de travail à côté du micro-ondes, songeant avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation à la nouvelle rencontre visuelle qui l'attendait.

Et malheureusement, à son propre agacement, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était :

_Lance sera là._

Lance. Le garçon le plus stupide, envahissant et irritant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, sans aucun doute.

Mais également le plus drôle, généreux et gonflé d'énergie positive... pas qu'il l'admettrait jamais devant quelqu'un.

Pas qu'il se l'admettrait lui-même.

Et pourtant... combien de fois s'était-il connecté sur le chat en espérant y voir le pseudo de Lance ? Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à attendre que celui-ci vienne en privé lui raconter sa vie, comme il en avait désormais pris l'habitude ? Combien de fois était-il ensuite allé se plaindre à Shiro en espérant que son cœur arrête de battre comme durant un marathon (actuellement, cela marchait, même si cela s'accompagnait d'une goutte de mélancolie qui dégoulinait le long de sa gorge) ?

Le bip strident du micro-ondes ayant fini de chauffer ses pâtes l'arracha brutalement de ses pensées et, fébrile, il sortit son repas du four, brûlant légèrement un de ses doigts trop proche des pâtes. Il étouffa un juron tandis que Red vint s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, désirant visiblement être accompagnée à l'étage.

« Trente secondes, tu veux ? Grogna-t-il, déposant le tupperware sur la table au centre de la pièce avant d'aller chercher du gruyère râpé dans le frigo en tentant de ne pas trébucher sur Red qui s'obstinait à lui barrer le passage. Putain, Red... »

Une fois que ses pâtes furent correctement recouvertes de gruyère, il retourna dans sa chambre où la chatte s'était déjà empressée d'aller, lui lançant un dernier regard scrutateur avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Il la retrouva allongée confortablement sur son lit et regarda avec lassitude sa couette pleine de poils de chat.

_Quand a été la dernière fois que j'ai eu une couette propre de toute façon ?_

Il refit sa course d'obstacles jusqu'à la chaise face à son bureau et s'y écrasa dans un bruit disgracieux, agitant sa souris pour réactiver l'écran en veille et commençant à enfourner ses pâtes.

Rapidement, il se connecta à Skype, vérifia le son de son ordinateur ainsi que sa webcam afin qu'elle ne montre pas trop son visage (qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler davantage avec la capuche de son sweat – la pénombre de sa chambre ferait le reste) et rejoint la conversation où il était invité.

Aussitôt, il fut agressé par plusieurs voix qui semblaient s'opposer férocement, et par plusieurs visages animés d'émotions très différentes.

« … censé être mon meilleur pote, Hunk ! hurla Lance, l'air profondément indigné, avant de remarquer l'arrivée de Keith qui sembla, contre toute attente, le calmer et le réjouir : Oh ! Salut Keith !

\- Salut, grommela Keith, son abruti de cœur lui martelant l'intérieur du torse à la vue du sourire accueillant de Lance, de sa peau mate, de ses traits fins, de ses yeux bleus... bordel, ça suffit.

\- Toujours caché sous ta capuche, hmm ? Je vais finir par croire que tu es une sorte de drogué emo...

\- C'est ce qu'il est, commenta Pidge, remontant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez à l'aide de son majeur adressé visiblement à Keith. À moins que ce soit le chanteur de Stupeflip... Salut Grincheux.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose pour mériter ça ? demanda-t-il, interloqué, mâchant ses pâtes.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Shiro, lui adressant un petit sourire. On était en train de parler des tranches d'ananas sur la pizza ; pour ou contre.

\- … c'est votre façon de passer un bon moment ensemble ? Relancer un débat déjà vu et revu ? Déclencher une guerre entre amis ? ricana Keith, jetant un coup d’œil à un Coran déconfit, une Allura confuse et un Hunk désespéré.

\- Les avis sont partagés, dirons-nous, dit soigneusement Allura avant d'ajouter : même si je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de ce débat, de toute façon. »

Keith marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible en réponse, son attention aussitôt attirée – alors qu'elle l'était déjà relativement beaucoup trop souvent – par Lance qui poussa un grognement de frustration.

« Ce débat sert à juger si tu es une bonne ou une mauvaise personne ! Même si je ne comprends pas exactement comment Hunk pourrait être une mauvaise personne... mais il faut croire que ses goûts alimentaires ont décidé.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Hunk, ses yeux noisette brillant d'indignation. Puisque je te dis que j'aime seulement le léger goût que les tranches d'ananas laissent sur la pizza ! Je les retire, je te dis, je les RETIRE, je ne les mange pas !

\- C'est encore pire, répondit Lance, dépité.

\- Oui, tu es un traître aux yeux de tous, ajouta sagement Coran, lissant sa moustache rousse tout en se balançant sur la chaise de bureau dans laquelle il était.

\- Ou un ami de tous ! le contredit vaillamment Hunk.

\- Ce débat est stupide, soupirèrent en même temps Allura et Shiro, ce qui les firent écarquiller des yeux de surprise puis rougir, tout cela à l'unisson. »

Keith avala ses pâtes en tentant de cacher un sourire moqueur.

_Uh oh. Tout va comme tu veux, Shiro ?_

Pidge, lui, ne se retint pas d'exprimer son opinion, un rictus chatouillant le coin de sa bouche :

« Aw, si ce n'est pas mignon. Vous voilà âmes sœurs, liées par la synchronisation orale.

\- Nous ne sommes pas– ! Shiro se coupa lui-même, passant une main lasse sur son visage barrée d'une cicatrice qui aurait pu être hideuse mais qui lui donnait juste l'air encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà. Peu importe. Coran, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu voulais absolument faire ce Skype ?

\- Eh bien, pour nous amuser, principalement, comme je l'ai déjà dit ! répondit gaiement Coran, s'attirant les sourires affectueux et excités de Pidge et Lance. Après, j'avais dans l'idée de discuter de l'année prochaine et du fait que nous allions, espérons-le, tous être enfin réunis ! »

Plusieurs exclamations de joie lui répondirent mais Keith se tendit contre le dos de sa chaise, toutes les pâtes avalées s'alourdissant soudainement dans le creux de son ventre.

_Seigneur, c'est vrai._

Malgré le fait qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Shiro qu'il haïssait Lance et n'avait aucune envie de le côtoyer, le fait qu'il était inquiet à l'idée d'une rencontre physique avec lui et les autres n'était, cela, pas un mensonge. Bien au contraire.

« Oh, mec, ça va être dément ! s'exclamait à ce propos l'objet principal de ses troubles intérieurs, les yeux brillants et gigotant sur ce qui semblait être un lit recouvert d'une couette bleue où il était assis en tailleur. Je vais enfin, ENFIN, pouvoir profiter des géniaux câlins de Hunk !

\- Ne rêve pas, c'est moi le VIP, ici, répondit vivement Pidge, tirant la langue à Lance qui poussa un cri outré, ses bras levés en l'air en signe de victoire retombant aussitôt.

\- Il y en aura pour tout le monde, interrompit gentiment Hunk, comme à son habitude, avant d'ajouter, sur le même ton imperturbable : et puis, peut-être que je déciderais de ne faire des câlins qu'à Keith.

\- QUOI ?! hurlèrent Pidge et Lance en même temps, ce dernier criant juste après : pourquoi Keith ? »

 _Oui, pourquoi moi ?_ soupira intérieurement Keith qui n'avait jamais trop apprécié les contacts physiques tandis que Shiro étouffait un rire dans son coin d'écran. _Ça te fait rire, toi ? Attends qu'on reparle de ta petite « synchronisation orale » avec Allura._

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être qu'il les mérite plus que vous ? »

Hunk haussa les épaules, l'air de se ficher de ce qu'il disait, juste avant qu'une masse clairement reconnaissable comme étant Pidge, qui avait disparu de son propre écran, ne lui saute dessus.

« Aïe, Pidge, espèce d'animal ! geignit Hunk en tentant de repousser les bras petits mais féroces qui cherchaient à le coincer dans une prise de catch.

\- VAS-Y, PIDGE ! MONTRE LUI CE QUE C'EST QUE DE TRAHIR SES AMIS ! l'encouragea bruyamment Lance en se penchant vers son écran, tapant son poing contre sa cuisse.

\- Est-ce que je suis obligée d'assister à cela, murmura Allura, mi-désabusée mi-abasourdie.

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte comme ça aussi, Allura ? demanda Coran, tournant la tête vers la droite, là où devait sans doute se trouver Allura, les deux vivant dans le même appartement. Ça te rappellera quand tu étais petite !

\- Non merci, Coran, répondit Allura, se retenant de rire, levant la tête pour regarder au-dessus de son ordinateur.

\- Eh ! C'était ma ligne, Coran ! geignit Lance, enchaînant aussitôt avec un clin d’œil et son habituel mouvement des pistolets avec les doigts ; Allura, intéressée ?

\- Pour te mettre une raclée, oui, dit celle-ci avec un sourire malicieux, son menton levé avec une arrogance qu'elle pouvait bien se permettre (Keith avait un souvenir marquant d'une histoire que Coran avait racontée où Allura avait massacré sans pitié un homme qui importunait une jeune fille dans la rue). »

Keith se sentit mal à l'aise face à cet échange. Que Lance ne cesse de tenter d'attirer l'attention d'Allura, il s'y était habitué mais qu'Allura y réponde sans froideur et avec amusement, c'était une nouveauté.

_« Une nouvelle complicité était née », comme on dirait dans un de ces mauvais romans de fantasy, beaucoup trop nombreux en ce moment._

Restait à savoir comment elle avait pu naître. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Est-ce que toute la drague incessante de Lance avait fini par faire son œuvre ?

Un nœud enserra son cœur et il décida que c'était le bon moment pour prendre son tupperware vide et l'amener au lave-vaisselle. Sans un mot, il se leva et partit, écoutant à peine les appels dans son dos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation groupée : **OMD**  
[avec **_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** et _**AntiMemeWar**_ ]

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : OMD

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Quoi

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : ? Lance, il est minuit, je comptais aller me coucher... :/

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ATTENDS ATTENDS HUNK

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : vous ne devinerez

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : JAMAIS

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Sans doute que non mais je parie que ça concerne Keith

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Héhé :p

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : … certes

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : OH FERME LA POUR UNE FOIS PIDGE POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ENFIN OSEF

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : CE QUI IMPORTE

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : C'EST QUE KEITH A LA MEME FOUTUE COIFFURE QUE JOSH

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : UN FOUTU MULET

 _ **AntiMemeWar**_ : wait what

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Comment tu sais ça ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : JE L'AI VU

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : DE MES YEUX VU

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Attends, tu as vu Keith je-n-envoie-pas-de-photos-montrant-mon-visage-aux-inconnus-surtout-quand-ils-sont-aussi-malveillants-que-vous Kogane ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Comment as-tu fait ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tout à l'heure pendant le skype, quand il est parti ramener son tupperware, il s'est levé et je L'ai vu

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : !!!!!!

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Wow.

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : (c'est donc pour cela que tu es resté bloqué pendant cinq minutes sans dire un mot :p)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : (lmao Hunk)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Cela explique néanmoins bien des choses

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : (tg Hunk D:{)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : son côté emo

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on le voit

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : les chansons de David Bowie qu'il nous envoie sans cesse lors du rituel

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : ses petites manies beaufs qu'il essaie de cacher

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : … Vous êtes vraiment de terribles amis. Et je n'approuve pas cela du tout.

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ça, c'est bien vrai :')

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : j'irais parler à Keith demain 8)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Pour ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : parler de son mulet ? à ton avis, de quoi parle-t-on depuis tout à l'heure, Pidge ?? .-.

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oui

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Suis-je bête

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : J'ai cru que c'était pour lui déclarer ta flamme

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Enfin

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : QUOI ?!

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : pourquoi tu dis ça, Pidge ?? o_o

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Pour rien, pour rien

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je vais me coucher, bonne nuitée à vous !

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : eh attends !

[ ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** s'est déconnecté]

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : …

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Hunk

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Ah non, désolé Lance, je ne veux pas me justifier pour lui ! D:h

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ????

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Bonne nuit !

[ ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** s'est déconnecté]

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : …

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : D'ACCORD TRES BIEN FUYEZ JE NE DIRAIS RIEN

[ ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** s'est déconnecté]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[Message reçu à 00:25 par Hunk le Chipmunk]  
– Tu es le démon, Pidge.

[Message envoyé à 00:27]  
–

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**JEUDI 22 FEVRIER**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Keith**

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keith

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keith

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keith

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keeeeeeeith

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keithkeithkeithkeithkeithkeithhhhhhh

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : réponds-moi }:o

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : questce que tu veux

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :D te parler, bien sûr !

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu es parti très rapidement hier ALORS QUE J'AVAIS QUELQUE CHOSE D'INCROYABLE A TE DEMANDER

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : vraiment

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ca change

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : >:((((

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : BREF

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : … alors

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu as un mulet, hmm ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : … non

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : eh, ne mens pas ! je l'ai vu quand tu t'es levé de ton siège hier èué

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : oui bref si tu le dis et alors

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : mon meilleur ami en a un aussi :D content de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle cible à torturer ! hein, Peter Dinklage de Pixels ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : …

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : je n'ai pas vu ce film

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : mais je ne suis pas un nain

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : on dit « une personne de petite taille », enfin, Keith ! }:o où sont tes manières

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : degage

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : laisse moi

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : et va te faire foutre

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : mic drop

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : haha !!

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : pourquoi tu as un mulet, au juste ??

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu plairais à mon meilleur ami, il a la même coupe

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : heyy ! }:o

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : pas besoin de bouder

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keith, je sais que tu lis mes messages !

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je rigolais :(

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Keith ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **je hais ma vie**

 ** _Dad_ ** : quoi ?

 ** _Dad_ ** : Keith ? que se passe-t-il ?

 ** _Dad_ ** : Keith ???

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : enfin plus precisement je hais lance

 ** _Dad_ ** : oh.

 ** _Dad_ ** : puis-je demander pour quoi ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : il ma vu

 ** _Dad_ ** : .

 ** _Dad_ ** : vu ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : oui

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : pendant le skype

 ** _Dad_ ** : oh.

 ** _Dad_ ** : et ?

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : il se moque de moi

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : de mon soit disant mulet

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : il est detestable

 ** _Dad_ ** : hum, je vois.

 ** _Dad_ ** : enfin, ce n'est pas si important, si ?

 ** _Dad_ ** : tu sais qu'il y aurait forcément eu un moment où il t'aurait vu. et les autres aussi.

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : …

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** : rappelle moi de ne plus jamais te parler quand tout va mal

 ** _GrumpyCat_ ** :

**_Dad_ ** : attends !

[ ** _GrumpyCat_ ** s'est déconnecté]

 ** _Dad_ ** : ...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**SAMEDI 24 FEVRIER**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Hey Lance !**

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Comment vas-tu ? :)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : très bien et toi ??

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Ouep, ouep.

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je m'inquiétais de ne plus avoir de nouvelles :o tu es bizarrement silencieux depuis quelques temps

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Même Pidge réclame ta présence

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oh !!

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : j'ai juste été assez occupé

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : pas eu le temps de répondre à vos messages

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Vraiment ?

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :(

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : vraiment, Hunk

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : bon !

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : quoi de neuf ??

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Pidge a finalement piraté l'ordi de notre prof d'anglais :p parce qu'elle a encore été incroyablement injuste avec moi. Ah et j'ai fait écouter du rap français à Coran et devine ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il est en dépression et a promis de te tuer en personne l'année prochaine ??

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Non ! Il est fan de Lorenzo

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Seigneur

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : o_o

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Oui :')

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : (Je ne le dis pas assez mais j'adore Coran.)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : comment cela est-il possible ????

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** :

 

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : I don't know, man

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Coran est plein de surprises.

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Il a des goûts étranges. Très variés.

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Enfin ! Et toi, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oh eh bien

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Josh est revenu en cours (je crois que j'avais oublié de te le dire) !! Et pourtant il avait encore quelques boutons (héhéhéhé)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Lotor a été insupportable toute la semaine (comme Ruben d'ailleurs)

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : voilà

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : pas grand chose en somme

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oh et il fait froid

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : et aujourd'hui, ma mère a passé l'aspirateur ce matin et ça m'a réveillé bien trop tôt pour un samedi matin

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je vois :(

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** :

 

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je dois te laisser Hunk, Brita m'appelle pour je ne sais quelle stupidité

 ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : bye bye~

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : ok ? :( à plus Lance ! Repose-toi

[ ** _ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** s'est déconnecté]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Alerte rouge**

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Tu avais raison !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Il va falloir plus de précisions

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Car j'ai toujours raison

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Alors il faut me préciser de quoi il s'agit exactement cette fois-ci

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Pour Lance !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il ne va pas bien, visiblement, et il ne veut pas en parler :/

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Oui !

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore eu du drama avec Keith et maintenant il boude en songeant à quel point l'autre ne l'aimera jamais, qu'il n'est qu'une petite merde ennuyante, que le stress va lui causer des boutons sur sa magnifique peau et ça, c'est inacceptable

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ce genre de choses

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : … c'est vrai.

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : MAIS

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver entre Lance et Keith, cette fois-ci ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je dirais que le mulet de Keith doit avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Oui, bonne réflexion, Pidge !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : 8)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ah et n'oublions pas la tension ridiculement évidente entre eux

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et leurs stupides hormones qui leur font faire n'importe quoi (ainsi que leurs cerveaux légèrement déficients)

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Yep, that's right

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Honnêtement, quand est-ce qu'ils vont réaliser ?

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Sans parler d'Allura et Shiro

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Mon Dieu Allura et Shiro

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : :')

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Nos chers enfants pataugent dans l'amour

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ils se noient oui

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Et nous les observons avec affection et encouragement

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Exaspération et moquerie

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Chuttttt

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : En tous cas, tout le gossip qu'ils créent est top :D

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je ne peux qu'approuver

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je propose qu'on attende le prochain rituel, voir comment les choses se passeront !

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Good idea

 ** _AntiMemeWar_ ** : >:)

 ** _NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : >8)


	5. Chapitre 3_LA DINDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad : je suis très déçu, Hunk.  
> NeverForgetHarambe : Oh c'est bon Shiro si tu ne peux pas apprécier une bonne blague  
> Dad : je ne vous ai pas éduqués ainsi.  
> AntiMemeWar : Tu ne nous as pas éduqués du tout :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les p'tits patapoufs  
> Me voilà de retour (enfin) avec la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise  
> Comme d'hab, si vous voulez des détails ou s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises, vous pouvez me demander, je répondrais bien volontiers o/  
> Bon et je vais repréciser (au cas où vous ayez la flemme de revenir en arrière, ce qui est, ma foi, compréhensible) :  
> ShootingStarsIsTheBest : Lance  
> NeverForgetHarambe : Pidge  
> AntiMemeWar : Hunk  
> GrumpyCat : Keith  
> Dad : Shiro  
> FutureFemmeDeLance : Allura  
> NigelDelajungle : Coran

**Chapitre 3_LA DINDE**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DIMANCHE 25 FEVRIER**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ a changé le nom de votre conversation sur Voltron Chat : **J'ai eu une idée.**  
[7 personnes connectées : _**NeverForgetHarambe**_ , **_AntiMemeWar_** , **_ShootingStarIsTheBest_** , **_FutureFemmeDeLance_** , **_Dad_** , **_NigelDelajungle_ ** et **_GrumpyCat_** ]

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Peut-être pourrions-nous changer le rituel pour une fois ?

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Changer le rituel ?

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : SHOCKING

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : BLASPHÈME

_**AntiMemeWar** _ :

 

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça.

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Et bon sang, Coran, nous en avons parlé il y a cinq minutes et tu étais d'accord. Ne fais pas l'enfant maintenant.

_**Dad** _ : hum qu'est-ce que tu veux changer au juste, Allura ?

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Actuellement, je pensais remplacer les musiques par des gifs.

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Mais c'est comme vous voulez.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : .

_**Dad** _ : oh...

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : .

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Quoi

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ah

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : AHHHHHHHH

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : TU AS VU CA PIDGE ??? }:D

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : OMD

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : TOUTES CES ANNEES OÙ JE TE DISAIS QU'ALLURA ETAIT COMME NOUS

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : BIM DANS TA SALE FACE DE RAT

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ahhh merci Allura de leur avoir enfin révélé ton vrai visage

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : plus jamais on ne me traitera de menteur

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : :)

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : …

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Way to be salty

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : :')

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : totalement pour les gifs btw

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : J'en suis aussi !

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Same here

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Moi aussi ! Un peu de changement peut pas faire de mal -u-

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Shiro ? Keith ?

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : ok

**_Dad_ ** : urgh.

**_Dad_ ** : comme si vous ne me faisiez pas assez souffrir.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ah oui, on va avoir le plaisir de voir Shiro envoyer un gif de son plein gré pour la première fois de sa vie !

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Que d'émotions :')

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : notre brave petit

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il a si vite grandi

**_Dad_ ** : silence.

**_Dad_ ** : il va falloir que j'aille en chercher un d'exception... je reviens.

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : * en train de fouiller dans son énorme dossier de gifs *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Sans vouloir être alarmiste, ils ne s'adressent pas la parole**

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Desquels tu parles ?

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Des Gay™ bien sûr

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Lance est bi, Pidge

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oui, oui, est-ce que c'est le moment de s'attarder sur ça, honnêtement ?

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Nous sommes en situation de crise

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Leur amour s'éteint

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Hm.

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je ne pense pas ; il doit simplement y avoir un malentendu...

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et Lance a encore dû se moquer de Keith

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** :

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Wow Hunk

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je sais, je suis désolé

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Quand j'aurais envie de voir l'ultime erreur des américains (qu'on voit déjà bien assez partout), je te préviendrais

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : xD

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je serais prêt à dégainer les memes

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : qui commence

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Est-ce qu'il doit y avoir un thème pour les gifs ?

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Eh bien, je pensais qu'ils pourraient peut-être être liés à nous, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Ok ? :o sounds good to me

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : AYYYEEAAAAHH

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : ;)

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je ne veux faire paniquer personne mais

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : PIDGE ET HUNK PREPAREZ VOS CULS

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Stfu Lance

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter du tien

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je suis prêt mon amour <3

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : <3 omd yas

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : …

**_Dad_ ** : …

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Sensas !

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Si vous voulez, je peux commencer puisque j'en ai eu l'idée.

_**AntiMemeWar**_ : Vas-y Allura, éblouis-nous !

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : * squints at Allura * is that some kind of a trap

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : :') calme toi le paranoïaque

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Celui-ci est clairement Lance.

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Il vous rappellera peut-être des souvenirs.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : D'accord ?

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : * fear *

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : FAIS PETER ALLURONCHE

**_ShootingStarIsTheBest_ ** :

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Que tout le monde contienne ses orgasmes.

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** :

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : OH LMAO

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : xD

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oh putAIN

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : JE ME SOUVIENS DE CET ENFANT

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : IL ETAIT MON IDOLE

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Les bons vieux bails

_**Dad** _ : qui est-ce ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Le petit Shiro est perdu, que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Pas besoin de ton sass Pidge x)

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Ceci, Shiro :

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsaSG-0U4mU&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsaSG-0U4mU&feature=youtu.be)

_**Dad** _ : oh.

_**Dad** _ : je me souviens de ça.

_**Dad** _ : je suis sûr que c'est Matt qui m'a montré cette vidéo, actuellement.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Haha normal

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Lui et moi nous sommes éduqués mutuellement à ce genre de vidéos depuis le début de notre adolescence

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : siblings' cheat codes to be cool kids

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Content qu'il s'occupe de ton cas

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : (Tu sais ce que c'est Lance)

**_Dad_ ** : mon cas va très bien ! Même si je dois avouer que la plupart des vidéos qu'il me montre sont très drôles.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Matt would be like

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : #nailedit

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : :')

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : En tous cas, tu commences très fort pour ce rituel, Allura !

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : (Il est en train de pleurer de rire devant la vidéo)

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : [send video]

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ce rire

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : toujours une aussi belle moustache Coran ;))

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Merci !

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : À qui le tour ?

_**GrumpyCat** _ : moi

_**GrumpyCat** _ :

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : @Shiro

_**Dad** _ : KETIH.

**_Dad_ ** : NON.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Qu'est-ce que

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : huh

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : quoi

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Pourquoi... ?

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Ah, je savais bien qu'il y aurait au moins un gif tiré de Brooklyn 99 !

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : C'est la seule chose que vous remarquez Coran ? :')

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Non, non. Je veux bien savoir pourquoi on affilierait Shiro à une dinde aussi.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : oups huhu

_**Dad** _ : je te déteste.

_**Dad** _ : je me vengerai.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : cest ca tu te vengeras

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : HUH

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : QUOI

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Mais

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je suis perdu

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : ????? EXPLICATION

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : RIGHT

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : FUCKING

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : NOW

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Dad** _ a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **prépare-toi à mourir.**

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je nattends que ca

_**Dad** _ : combien pour ton silence sur l'origine de ce gif ?

_**GrumpyCat** _ : trop tard

_**GrumpyCat** _ : matt ma deja paye pour le reveler

_**Dad** _ : cet enfant de.

_**Dad** _ : PUTE.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : oh

**GrumpyCat** : tu ne mas pas habitue a cette vulgarite

_**GrumpyCat** _ : hop le petit screenshot qui vaut de lor

_**Dad** _ : achève-moi, qu'on en finisse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Keith ? Nous sommes tous pendus à tes lèvres

_**GrumpyCat** _ : hm cest une histoire qui date de quand shiro et moi on sest rencontres

_**Dad** _ : keith istg.

**_Dad_ ** : je te payerai plus cher que Matt.

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : okok awkward otakus Keith et Shiro à l'internat, c'est bon, continue

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Évidemment mon frère a un rapport dans tout ça

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Tu sais ce que les abréviations sont, Shiro ?

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Décidément, quel grand garçon tu es désormais

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : * pats his head *

_**GrumpyCat** _ : ok donc

_**GrumpyCat** _ : linternat avait voulu se la jouer a lamericaine et avait voulu faire un repas de thanksgiving

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : et je veux dire quitte a faire un truc americain autant faire halloween mais ce nest pas le sujet

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh my

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : I can see where all of this is going

_**GrumpyCat** _ : evidemment les eleves navaient pas grand chose a faire a part etre presents sourire et participer aux activites proposees

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Aw :) je sens que c'était le moment que tu préférais dans l'année Keith

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : …

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : naturellement hunk

_**GrumpyCat** _ : le plus beau jour de ma vie

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest**_ : owow

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je sens un traumatisme.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : A vrai dire, je n'arrive même plus à savoir si c'est ironique ou non

_**GrumpyCat** _ : bref

**_Dad_ ** : tu vois, Keith, ça ne te rappelle même pas de bons souvenirs alors passons à autre chose !

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Shiro, accepte ton destin

_**Dad** _ : je pourrais tout simplement tous vous bannir.

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Tu sais bien que nous irions sur Skype pour que Keith finisse sa formidable histoire ! :/

_**GrumpyCat** _ : lepreuve de revivre cette periode de ma vie vaut la peine shiro dsl

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Grands dieux.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : et tu sais bien que cette journee netait pas si mauvaise

_**GrumpyCat** _ : grace a toi

_**Dad** _ : pitié.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Wow gay

_**GrumpyCat** _ : tg Pidge

_**GrumpyCat** _ : tu sais bien que lhistoire va reveler que cetait pour le comique

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Sure thing

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je disais donc que les eleves navaient rien a faire

_**GrumpyCat** _ : mais ce netait pas le cas des profs des surveillants et meme des cuisiniers

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je crois que le directeur a ete un peu trop enthousiaste a lidee de feter thanksgiving

_**GrumpyCat** _ : mais qui vous le dirait mieux que shiro aka le stagiaire qui a ete oblige de se deguiser en dinde pour lamusement denfants demoniaques

_**GrumpyCat** _ : mais le pire cest que shiro etait content de le faire

_**Dad** _ : C'EST BON INUTILE DE RAJOUTER DES DETAILS.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Tu devrais vraiment raconter ta vie sur VDM Shiro

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Tu aurais une popularité folle

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ou sur Twitter parce qu'il me semble bien que VDM n'est plus vraiment d'actualité

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : en parlant de ça Pidge

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_** : est-ce que tu suis Slav sur twitter ??

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Bien sûr

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il me fascine

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : J'ai l'impression que c'est une 2ème version de Sylvain Durif

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Le nouveau weirdo star des internets

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oui !!! :')

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : (il faut que nous en parlions plus tard j'ai des choses à te montrer)

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : enfin bref, parenthèse fermée, pardon, continue Keith !!

_**GrumpyCat** _ : hm

_**GrumpyCat** _ : oui ok

_**GrumpyCat** _ : alors

**_Dad_ ** : non, attendez, Slav a un twitter ?

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Gdi Shiro

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : …

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Tout le monde peut voir que c'est une tentative de distraction de l'histoire de la dinde Shiro

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Wait

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il me semble important d'humilier Shiro à ce niveau-là aussi car

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : MON DIEU SHIRO OUI SLAV A UN TWITTER

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : COMME N'IMPORTE QUELLE PERSONNE SENSÉE AYANT ENTRE 7 ET 77 ANS

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : IL EST PEUT-ETRE UNE DES PERSONNALITES FRANCAISES LES PLUS SUIVIES ET APPRECIEES

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : COMME CORAN ICI PRESENT D'AILLEURS

**_Dad_ ** : oh.

**_Dad_ ** : le monde va si mal.

**_Dad_ ** : je viens de demander des détails à Matt et il est juste en train de ricaner bêtement.

**_Dad_ ** : il me caresse la tête ?

_**Dad** _ : aidez-moi.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Nope

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Tu devrais penser à te créer un Twitter Shiro :/

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Peut-être que ça te fera apprécier un peu plus Slav ?

_**Dad** _ : it's a no for me.

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : heeyyy

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je ne voulais pas lancer ce sujet je susi désolé !! laissez Keith finir son histoire

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : suis*

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je veux les détails sur Shiro la Dinde

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : }}}}:o

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Oui, moi aussi.

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Qu'a fait Shiro ce jour-ci, Keith ?

_**Dad** _ : Allura, pourquoi ?

**_Dad_ ** : j'avais confiance en toi.

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je suis tellement désolée, Shiro.

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Mais les possibilités de chantage n'attendent pas.

_**Dad** _ : … :(

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : <3

_**Dad** _ : oh.

_**Dad** _ : OK.

**Dad** :  <3

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : * softly * oh my god

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : I have been blessed

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : :') enfin

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Je vois, Shiro, que tu n'avais pas confiance en Lance.

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Je ne te cache pas ma déception.

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Ouhlà

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : You're in so much trouble Shiro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Me rn :**

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** :

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_NeverForgetHarambe_** : Coran serait donc le chef du Lance Protection Squad 2k18

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Nothing new here

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : awwwww :''')

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Coran !!!! <3

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ily <3

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu es l'homme à moustache le plus séduisant, doux et brillant du monde <3

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : C'est très gentil, Lance, mais je ne fais que te défendre d'une trahison grossière.

**_Dad_ ** : Coran, vous savez très bien que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en Lance car dès le début il a exigé savoir le reste de cette odieuse histoire de dinde.

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : Tout de même !

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : Un tel manque de confiance ! Si flagrant ! Si éhonté !

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : SHIRO A ACTUELLEMENT IMITE LA DINDE DANS SON DEGUISEMENT ET IL Y A UNE VIDEO DANS LES LIMBES DU FACEBOOK DE LINTERNAT

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : xD oh my

_**GrumpyCat** _ : UNE VIDEO ABSOLUMENT MYTHIQUE OU IL FAIT LA POUEL

**_GrumpyCat_** : poule*

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : POUEL

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : POUEL

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : POUEL

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et btw : OMGGGG LMAO

_**GrumpyCat** _ : FERMEZ VOS GUEULES TOUS

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il nous faut cette vidéo Keith, tu le sais

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : OUI

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : TOUT LE MONDE LA APPELE « LA DINDE » JUSQUA LA FIN DE LANNEE

_**Dad** _ : oh mon dieu Keith sotp

_**Dad** _ : stop.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT CERTAIN QUE LA MOITIE DES ENFANTS NE CONNAISSAIT PAS SON VRAI NOM

_**GrumpyCat** _ : SHIRO A AUSSI FAIT SEMBLANT DE COUVER UN OEUF PENDANT CINQ MINUTES

_**GrumpyCat** _ : J'AI UNE TRES VIEILLE ET LAIDE PHOTO SUR LANCIEN PORTABLE DE MA MERE QUELLE MAVAIT PRETE A CETTE EPOQUE

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et Matt savait ça et ne m'a rien dit ?

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : xDD

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je suis tellement fâché et en même temps si heureux

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : doux jésus

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : (!!!!!!!)

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Comment s'appelait votre internat ? Je veux le trouver sur facebook.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je vous enverrai le lien

_**Dad** _ : tu sais pourtant bien que je vais me venger.

**_Dad_ ** : que je vais raconter l'histoire de ton crush à l'internat.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : argh

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : ok je suis pret

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Sérieusement ?

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Mon Dieu c'est Noël

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : un crush ?????

**_Dad_ ** : j'ai même un gif pour aller avec.

**_Dad_ ** : (d'ailleurs, désolé, Coran, j'en avais un pour vous mais Keith a changé la donne)

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : Pas de problème !

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Tmi

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : omg

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : T M I

**_Dad_ ** :

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Sérieux Keith ?

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Tu as fait le truc le plus honteux que le Harry Potter des films ait pu faire ?

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Wow lame

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir entendre cette histoire.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : JAVAIS 11 ANS

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : tout le monde se bave dessus a 11 ans

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest**_ : hum

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : non ?

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Je n'ai plus bavé depuis mes 3 ans.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : …

_**GrumpyCat** _ : lance tu tes bave dessus la derniere fois que tu as mange un cookie pendant notre skype

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Haha

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : CE

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : N'ETAIT PAS DE LA BAVE

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Si.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : si

**_Dad_ ** : malheureusement si.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Si Lance

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : ://

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : }:( WHATEVER

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : raconte nous l'histoire de Keith qui bave sur son crush Shiro !

**GrumpyCat** : ptn

**_Dad_ ** : oui, très bonne suggestion.

**_Dad_ ** : alors, c'était pendant cette triste et honteuse période à l'internat.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : J'ai l'impression que cette année fait partie d'un univers parallèle infernal et que vous en faites le rapport catastrophique

_**GrumpyCat** _ : cest a peu pres ca oui

_**Dad** _ : c'était le midi et les élèves mangeaient...

**_Dad_ ** : QUAND.

_**Dad** _ : un nouvel élève est arrivé.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Suspense

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : tu as crushé sur le nouveau, Keith, sérieusement ??

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : wait

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_ShootingStarIsTheBest_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation groupée : **LE NOUVEAU ????**  
[avec **_AntiMemeWar_ ** et **_NeverForgetHarambe_** ]

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : Keith est gay ???????????

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : …

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ??????????????????????

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : * breath in *

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : boi

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Dad_ ** : et c’est vrai que le petit était mignon.

**_Dad_ ** : et.

_**Dad** _ : Keith est resté bloqué et a rebavé sa soupe en essayant de sourire quand il est passé près de lui.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : ca arrive a tout le monde!

_**Dad** _ : non.

_**Dad** _ : tu étais le seul et tout le monde t'a vu.

_**Dad** _ : inutile de dire que son crush ne lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois.

_**Dad** _ : il devait venir d'une famille riche et chic car il avait l'air absolument dégoûté.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Qui ne le serait pas

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : C'est tragique.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : oui bon

_**GrumpyCat** _ : il netait meme pas sympa de toute facon

_**GrumpyCat** _ : mon crush na dure que quelques jours cest bon

_**Dad** _ : mois*.

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Aw Keith :) c'est adorable de découvrir que tu as un cœur

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : … ROFLMAO

_**GrumpyCat** _ : wow hunk

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je narrive meme pas a etre fache

_**Dad** _ : comment s'appelait ton crush déjà, Keith ?

_**GrumpyCat** _ : huh un nom bizarre

_**Dad** _ : oui.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : attends ca sonnait comme un jeu la

_**GrumpyCat** _ : lotor!

_**Dad** _ : oui, c'est ça !

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : wat

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : oh

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : WAT

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : OH

_**GrumpyCat** _ : quest ce quil y a

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : T U AS CRUSHE SUR LOTOR KEITH????????

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Oh ? Serait-ce un nouveau drama que je détecte ?

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : tu connais lotor?

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest**_ : il est dans ma classe !! D:{

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : c'est un connard !

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ça m'étonne que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé .-.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : oh

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je ne suis pas vraiment surpris

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : il etait deja tres mechant a 11 ans

_**Dad** _ : oui, il avait une sorte de côté sadique.

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : wow ok je comprends pourquoi tu as crushé au premier regard

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : hum oui

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Il est vraiment si beau ?

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ouep

_**GrumpyCat** _ : oui

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : [send photo]

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Oh.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : wow

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : il a hum grandi

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : oui !! mais ne te laisse pas tromper par ses faux airs de prince charmant

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et puis

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ne te fâche pas keith mais

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il crushe sur moi * soupir dramatique *

_**GrumpyCat** _ : quoi

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Wtf is happening here

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : et il est insupportable !! c'est un harceleur

_**GrumpyCat** _ : defonce le

**_Dad_ ** : keith ! Et non, Lance, tu ne fais pas ça.

**_Dad_ ** : tu ne peux pas prévenir tes profs ?

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : …

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : c'est très mignon ce que tu me proposes Shiro mais le jour où les profs seront utiles aux élèves, ça se saura hein

_**Dad** _ : Lance.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Uh oh

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : HAHAHAAHA JE NAI RIEN VU HOP LA

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** :

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : Pidge et Hunk 8)))

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : xD totalement quelque chose que l'on a déjà fait ? (justement inspiré de ce gif)

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : quoi

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : sérieux ??

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Yep

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : On l'a fait sur la voiture de notre prof de maths :p

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : :'D AWESOME

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Votre professeur a dû être si fier !

_**Dad** _ : je suis très déçu, Hunk.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh c'est bon Shiro si tu ne peux pas apprécier une bonne blague

_**Dad** _ : je ne vous ai pas éduqués ainsi.

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Tu ne nous as pas éduqués du tout :/

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : omd

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : je suis à terre

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Vous êtes allés nettoyer la voiture, après ?

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Il n'a jamais su qui avait fait ça mais il ne l'a jamais effacé non plus 8)

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Je ne suis pas très fière de vous non plus.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_** : GASP

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : oh non D:

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : VOUS AVEZ DECU MAMAN

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Quoi ? Non !

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Désolée, maman, on réparera ça discrètement bientôt

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : :(( Tu as droit de nous priver de console

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ne soyons pas aussi extrême Hunk

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Disons de télé

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : …

_**GrumpyCat** _ : jolie lecon dautorite

_**GrumpyCat** _ : prends des notes shiro lol

_**Dad** _ : …

_**Dad** _ : du moment que c'est Allura qui vous discipline, ça me va.

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : :)

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Awwww that's lovely

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : :33

_**Dad** _ : vos commentaires ne sont pas nécessaires ici.

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : quelqu'un pour envoyer un nouveau gif ??

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je préférerais passer en dernier

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ok ? .-.

_**NeverForgetHarambe**_ : 8)

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Vu que le moment est à la gloire d'Allura, je veux bien y aller :

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** :

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Actuellement, il peut également convenir à Coran <3

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : de retour avec Boyle <3

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : + really accurate

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Très flattée, Hunk.

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : C'est exactement comme ça que je quitte mon atelier.

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : ;)

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Boyle restera à jamais mon favori.

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Mais ce gif ne conviendrait pas à presque tout le monde ici ?

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : no way

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : d'où Keith et Pidge auraient ce panache et cette sensualité ??

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ok, merci Lance

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : :')

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : s'ils voulaient faire une sortie théâtrale, ils casseraient probablement la porte en deux avant de faire un doigt d'honneur et de partir sans un mot

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je comptais etre vexe mais actuellement je prefere cette version

_**GrumpyCat** _ : merci lance

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : :DD

_**Dad** _ : je tiens à préciser que ce gif ne me convient pas non plus.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : JE n'aurais pas fait ça !

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oh, Shiro, tu ne l'aurais pas fait mais c'est ce que tout le monde penserait en te regardant

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : xD

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Yep, pidge serait sans doute sorti le plus furtivement possible par la fenêtre après avoir implanté un virus dans chacun des ordinateurs présents dans la pièce :p

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : T R U E

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Voilà, parfait

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Et dois-je préciser que je l'ai déjà fait ? (bis)

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : x)

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : omd

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : quand ?? pourquoi ????

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : pidge tu es vraiment quelquun dheroique des fois

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : « des fois »

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Enfin, j'apprécie le compliment

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : C'était pendant un repas de famille durant Noël (il y a 2 ans)

**_Dad_** : oh, je me souviens de ceci.

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Quelle histoire fabuleuse en effet... >_>

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : quoi, quoi ???? et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant, moi ?? }:0

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Parce que c'était Noël et que tu es toujours très occupé pendant cette période et qu'on te voit très rarement sur le chat ?

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et que du coup, j'ai oublié de t'en parler (en plus ce n'est pas très drôle)

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : :((( okok

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Raconte-nous, Pidge.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Donc, c'était Noël et bon, vous savez tous ce qu'est un repas de famille

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : C'est long, c'est chiant et si tu n'as pas de cousins ou ton précieux frère (qui n'a même pas pu revenir fêter Noël et qui meurt dans ses révisions ou alors s'amuse comme un petit fou avec Shiro à faire des expérimentations alimentaires), tu te sens bien seul et tu t'ennuies

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : imagine ce que cest quand tu nas ni freres et sœurs ni cousins

_**GrumpyCat** _ : jamais

_**GrumpyCat** _ : chaque annee

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Keith, ce n'est pas ton tour d'être dramatique, c'est le mien

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ohhh Keith :((

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : un jour je devrais t'inviter à fêter Noël avec ma famille, ça te changerait la vie !!

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ma grande sœur Soline a eu une période emo, elle est toujours fan de Tokyo Hotel, je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais super bien avec elle :DD

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Ho ho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **Me rn bis :**

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** :

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** :

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Est-ce qu'on peut parler de la réaction d'Allura aussi ?

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Elle les ship autant que nous, je suis sûr qu'ils en discutent avec Coran :')

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Mais sérieusement, quelle audace, Lance, quelle AUDACE

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Oui ! Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il a dit (il doit être en train de se rendre compte en ce moment même et sans doute paniquer)

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Je vais lui envoyer un message :o voir s'il est toujours vivant

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je vais torturer un peu Lance

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Pidge >:o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : oh euh

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : merci

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : pourquoi pas?

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Je vois que nous ne sommes pas dignes de cette si douce invitation, hmm ?

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : AH AU FAIT PIDGE TU DOIS CONTINUER TON HISTOIRE NON ???????

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** a envoyé un message sur votre conversation privée : **OH MON DIEU HUNK QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU SECOURS AIDE MOI**

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Ah, j'étais sûr que tu paniquerais :p

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : NOT HELPING

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : DDDDDDD':{

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Eh bien, je dirais que c'était très intelligent et très gentil de ta part, quoiqu'un peu hors de propos

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Joli boulot, bro :)

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHZOD?D?AOZ?XAPCBBRREU

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Oui, oui, je sais, Lance

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Essaie de rester positif, s'il a capté ce que tu ressens pour lui, au moins, ç'aura été fait d'une belle manière :D

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Et note qu’il a accepté l’invitation !

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : …........

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : ce que je ressens pour lui ?

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je paniquais juste parce que QUI invite son ennemi juré à Noël, honnêtement ????

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : n'importe quoi !!!!!!!!!!

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : voilà.

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : c'est tout.

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Tu vas réellement chercher à nier le fait que tu as un énorme crush sur lui ? o_o

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : AH

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il n'est pas question d'amour, ici, Hunk !!! }:0

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il est juste question de dignité

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : :( je suis si déçu, je pensais que tu avais progressé

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest**_ : laisse-moi me mentir un peu plus longtemps encore s'il te plaît ://

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Oui, oui (c'est stupide)

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu es stupide !!

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Non, TOI, tu es stupide !

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : je suis stupide, okokkkkkkk

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : <3 ?

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : <3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Hm, ça va, je te laisse pour cette fois

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Puisqu'il s'agit de mon histoire dramatique

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Alors, je m'ennuyais donc et j'ai cet oncle qui est sans doute un des êtres humains les plus désagréables que j'ai pu rencontrer dans toute ma vie

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et il ne voulait pas accepter que je sois un garçon maintenant (chose que j'ai toujours plus ou moins senti en moi mais ce n'est pas le sujet)

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Alors il persistait à me poser des questions ou à affirmer que « ce n'était pas possible, que j'étais une fille depuis ma naissance et que ça n'allait pas changer maintenant

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Dois-je préciser qu'il a voulu aborder le sujet de mes parties génitales devant toute ma famille juste pour prouver qu'il avait raison ?

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : * soupir *

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : il est sérieux ??

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Seigneur, il me rappelle un des anciens amis de mon père.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : quel trou du cul

**_Dad_ ** : keith.

**_Dad_ ** : mais sinon, oui, quel trou du cul.

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : Nous pouvons t'aider à te venger, Pidge.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : GASP x2

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : OMD

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : PAPA A DIT UN GROS MOT

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Shiro, pas devant les enfants.

**_Dad_ ** : pardon.

**_Dad_ ** : ça me semblait nécessaire.

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : La vulgarité n'est jamais nécessaire.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh, là, je veux bien que Shiro soit vulgaire

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Actuellement, il peut l'être tant qu'il veut parce que c'est un parfait moyen de me la péter auprès de mon frère

**_Dad_ ** : désolé de te décevoir, pidge, mais ton frère a entendu bien pire.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : COMMENT

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Tu aurais dû t'en douter, Pidge :p

**_Dad_ ** : les parties de mario kart et de call of duty ne pardonnent pas.

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : c'est vrai

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : tu es curieusement naïf pour le coup o:

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : >8(

_**GrumpyCat** _ : considere juste que matt a au moins 46 niveaux de plus que toi concernant shiro

_**Dad** _ : exact.

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : … that's a nerdy thing to say, Keith

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : :')

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : tg jessayais juste de texpliquer gentiment les choses

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ce n'était pas vraiment gentil

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Tu as manqué de délicatesse, Keith :/

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : …

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : daccord tres bien

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : enfin sinon tu n'as pas fini ton histoire pidge

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Ah oui !

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Eh bien, vous vous en doutez, j'en ai eu marre, j'ai fait semblant d'aller aux toilettes et j'en ai profité pour pirater l'ordi, la tablette et le téléphone de mon oncle

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Et puis je me suis enfui par la fenêtre de la cuisine et je suis allé chez Hunk dont la famille m'a très agréablement accueilli comme si je faisais partie des leurs et merci encore Hunk pour ceci

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Pas de problème ! <3

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : awwww

**_ShootingStarsIsTheBest_ ** : d'habitude j'aurais été jaloux mais je suis soulagé pour toi, Pidge, que tu aies au moins pu avoir Hunk avec toi à ce moment !! <3

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : (même si la prochaine fois, j'espère que tu m'enverras quand même un sms si besoin ! }:o )

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Ok, Lance

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Mais normalement tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, mon oncle a officiellement refusé de me revoir parce qu'il a compris que c'était moi qui avais piraté son ordi et tout (il a réclamé à mes parents que je répare tout mais mes parents lui ont répondu l'équivalent d'un « hmm NOPE »)

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : 8)

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Que je me rappelle, c'était un repas de famille très tendu

_**GrumpyCat** _ : mais quel TROU DU CUL

_**GrumpyCat** _ : enfin tant mieux que tu ne le vois plus

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oui, ça a été le dernier repas qu'on ait eu avec ce côté-là de ma famille

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Ça se fête !

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Oui, eh bien, fêtons ça en finissant notre rituel peut-être ?

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Il reste Coran et toi :)

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : honneur au plus beau <3 !! go Coran !

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : D’accord !

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : Celui-ci est pour Pidge et Hunk, je pense, bien que Hunk puisse être remplacé par n’importe qui, actuellement.

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Lmao

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Je le prends très mal, Coran :’)

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** :

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : haha :’D en effet, ça peut pas être Hunk, il ne réagirait jamais comme ça !!

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Keith pourrait faire ça.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : hm

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : C’est vrai, ça pourrait aisément résumer nos interactions

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : lmao

_**GrumpyCat** _ : ca me plait

_**NigelDelajungle** _ : Bon, eh bien, il ne reste plus que toi, Pidge !

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Évidemment, le meilleur pour la fin

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : omd ce que tu es arrogant :’)

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je dédicace ça à Lance, Keith et à tous les klance shippers

_**Dad** _ : … ?

_**GrumpyCat** _ : quoi

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : les klance shippers ? c’est quoi ?? :o

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Oh non, Pidge, tu ne vas pas oser...

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Si, Pidge, ose.

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : attendez questce qui se passe?

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ :

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : OH MY GOD

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : QU’EST CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE PIDGE

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : ??????

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Je ne suis que le porteur d’une vérité toute simple

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Je meurs xD

_**Dad** _ : c’est très drôle, à vrai dire. Je vais montrer ça à Matt.

_**GrumpyCat** _ : hn

_**GrumpyCat** _ : je ne comprends pas

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oui, oui, c’est ça, continue de te mentir

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : !!!!!!!! PIDGE

_**ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ : }:0000

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : je ne me mens pas

_**Dad** _ : ah bon ?

**_GrumpyCat_ ** : tais toi shiro

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Et, sur ce, je vote pour Keith parce que Shiro la Dinde est désormais dans le top 5 des meilleures choses dans ma vie

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Je vote pour toi :)

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : De même !

_**Dad** _ : pareil.

**_NigelDelajungle_ ** : Moi aussi !

_**NeverForgetHarambe** _ : Bon, eh bien, je crois qu’il est inutile de demander leurs votes à Keith et Lance étant donné que je gagne

[ _ **ShootingStarsIsTheBest** _ s’est déconnecté]

[ _ **GrumpyCat** _ s’est déconnecté]

**_NeverForgetHarambe_ ** : Oh

**_AntiMemeWar_ ** : Mince alors

**_FutureFemmeDeLance_ ** : Est-ce qu’ils sont… fâchés ?

_**Dad** _ : keith est sans doute plus embarrassé que fâché.

_**Dad** _ : mais oui, pidge, tu n’es pas prêt d’entendre de ses nouvelles avant un bon moment.

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Idem pour Lance

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Il doit être simplement désespéré à ce niveau-là

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Je vais aller lui parler

_**FutureFemmeDeLance** _ : Il serait plus efficace qu’ils se parlent entre eux.

_**AntiMemeWar** _ : Ne rêve pas trop, Allura :p

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lance se sentait mal.

Il avait pendant un instant imaginé que ce qu’il avait ressenti (un mélange de gêne et d’excitation relativement agréable) au moment où il avait compris ce que Pidge allait faire, allait rester son émotion dominante mais la réaction de Keith à l’envoi du gif l’avait fait sombrer dans l’embarras, le désespoir et le dégoût de lui-même.

Keith ne comprenait même pas pour quoi Pidge insinuait qu’ils soient amoureux l’un de l’autre ! Et quand il comprenait, cela l’avait mis en colère, l’avait rendu défensif… et Lance se sentait si mal.

La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, il boudait, tournant le dos à son ordinateur où était affiché son fond d’écran, une photo où Josh et lui souriaient victorieusement à l'appareil, des traces de maquillage fluo partout sur le corps et le visage (c’était durant leur dernière journée de 1ère). Il était apparu après qu’il ait rapidement déconnecté et fermé le chat de discussion avec les autres, ne se sentant pas d’humeur à continuer à leur faire croire qu’il était satisfait et amusé de la situation.

_Me sentir misérable en pensant à Keith n’est pas ce que je considère « amusant »… d’autant plus, s’il m’en veut._

Il sentit soudainement une masse effleurer ses côtes, coupant net le tour acide que prenaient ses pensées. Il releva son nez recourbé vers – car c’était elle – Saphir, qui ronronnait, en demande visiblement urgente de câlins.

« Heureusement que t’es là, toi, il grommela, se retournant sur le dos et se redressant afin de prendre la chatte au pelage tigré et au regard bleuté dans ses bras et de commencer à la caresser : T’as dû passer une meilleure journée que moi, tiens. »

Il repensa à l’énième dispute qui avait divisé Ruben et sa mère ce midi, toujours à propos des études de celui-ci et de ce qu’il voudrait alors faire ; à son père dont le visage ridé lui avait paru soudainement bien plus vieux qu’avant ; aux messages insistants que l’autre crétin de Lotor lui avait envoyés sur Facebook ; à Pidge qui venait d’annoncer à Keith – et accessoirement au monde entier, sans dramatisation – que Lance en pinçait pour lui…

_Non, vraiment, quelle bonne journée. Comme si les journées de cours habituellement nulles ne suffisaient pas, il faut maintenant que même les week-ends soient pourris !_

Il eut une moue renfrognée, tentant d’expulser sa frustration en faisant les plus merveilleuses grattouilles au cou que Saphir ait jamais connues.

_Au moins, demain, je vois Josh, je pourrais me plaindre à lui de tous mes malheurs… ce brave Josh sait écouter. Et lui ne pourra pas aller tout balancer à Keith !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààà  
> Ah et aussi, comme d'hab, vous attendez pas à ce que le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt (s'il arrive ptdr). Sur ce, à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà  
> Allez lire Amphisiologie, cette fanfic est une bénédiction pour le fandom français de Harry Potter (oui zéro honte à faire de la pub, franchement elle le mérite - puis, c'est ma fic, je parle de ce que je veux eh oh et si je veux faire des références à une fanfiction dans une fanfiction EH BIEN JE PEUX).  
> Bon, plus sérieusement, le prochain (et donc le premier) chapitre se jouera avec les personnages avec leurs âges canon (ou à peu près vu qu'on a pas encore beaucoup de détails dessus mais en gros, Pidge aura 15 ans sachant qu'étant une surdouée dans ses études, elle se retrouve au même niveau scolaire que Lance, Keith et Hunk qui eux ont 17 ans allant sur leurs 18 (et Keith plutôt ses 18 allant vers ses 19 vu qu'il parait qu'il est plus âgé), Shiro 26, Allura je sais po, plus vieille sans doute mais pas trop non plus haha JOR PAS 10000 ANS, + genre 25, et Coran a 47). Et donc, logiquement ils seront plus en caractère que dans cette intro où ils sont encore petits pour certains :p  
> Commentaires appréciés o/ que je sache un peu ce que ça vaut (même si actuellement, je m'amuse plutôt à écrire ça)


End file.
